Remember me
by SwanQueen99
Summary: Emma and Regina were once inseparable. But what happens when someone interferes with their happiness just for their own wicked gain. One of them is filled with guilt of the deal she had to make to protect the other and their family. What happens when their paths again three years later? Swanqueen Au. Slowburn. Swanqueen is endgame, but you gotta look at stablequeen for a bit.
1. Chapter 1 RM

_**Hey guys, new story here. I know I have three stories now that I'm going to be working on but just think, I can update more and you can have more to read if I update one before the others. Also I have a one-shot I am currently writing so you'll have that too. but I promise I'll update the others. make sure to comment I love getting feedback and any suggestions, requests you have, go ahead and message me. enjoy guys.**_

 _ **sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq**_

"Uh, oh Em-ma, baby harder" the girl moaned

She grunted, speeding up and grinding their hips harder together

"Emma!" the brunette screamed as her orgasm ripped throughout her body

Emma ran her hand through her unruly hair, waiting for her to calm down

"Did you cum?" she asked, cupping the blondes face and kissing her lips

"A bit" she answered, not even looking at her before she rolled off and laid on her back with a hand propped under her head

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" the girl spat

Emma looked over at her and glared before sitting up, getting off the bed and looked for her clothing

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing this with you again Lily, so I'm gonna go." she said calmly, pulling her black skinny jeans up her thighs and started looking for her white t-shirt.

"Emma, its bullshit. It's been what? Three years? And you still aren't over her." she raged, pulling a pair of booty short on before walking towards the blonde

"You're right. I'm not over her and i never will be." she picked up her leather jacket, shrugging it on, reaching for her keys and going for the door

Lily stepped in front of her before she could reach for the handle, she put her hands on her chest and looked up at her. "You're with me now though. I love you Emma. you should just forget about her and look at what's right in front of you. She's the one who left, she was a dumb bitch who doesn't deserve you." she smiled, sliding her arms around her waist under her jacket, resting her chin on her chest and looking up at her.

Emma's blood boiled and she reached behind her for Lilies arms, pulling them from her body and holding them in front of her. "Never speak of her like that again. You know that, as for you and me, there isn't one. There never was. You've just been obsessed with me for years and jumped at the first opportunity when i was at my most vulnerable. You have always just been a booty call. Someone to fuck when i needed it." with that she let go of her hands, moved her aside and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

"Emma come on open up." Killian banged on the door

"What?" she answered the door in just her sports bra and jeans. She opened the door wider seeing who it was and walked back to her bed and guitar, letting him in and making him close the door

"Were gonna miss the party."

"I'm not going." she mumbled as she drank from her beer and then jotted down more words on her notepad

"Yes you are."

"No, I got a new song i need to finish."

"Em, there's no doubt you'll easily finish it, you've never had writers block. Now whatcha working on." he said as he sat down next to her. Making her huff when he took the pad away.

" _A hundred days have made me older_

 _Since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

 _A thousand lies have made me colder,_

 _And I don't think I can look at this the same."_

" _But all the miles that separate_

 _Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face."_

" _I'm here without you, baby,_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind._

 _I think about you, baby,_

 _And I dream about you all the time._

 _I'm here without you, baby,_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams,"_

" _And tonight it's only you and me, yeah.'_

 _The miles just keep rollin'_

 _As the people leave their way to say "Hello"._

 _I've heard this life is overrated,_

 _But I hope that it gets better as we go."_

" _I'm here without you, baby,_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind._

 _I think about you, baby,_

 _And I dream about you all the time."_

" _I'm here without you, baby,_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams,_

 _And tonight, girl, it's only you and me."_

" _Everything I know,_

 _And anywhere I go,_

 _It gets hard,_

 _But it won't take away my love."_

" _And when the last one falls,_

 _When it's all said and done,_

 _It gets hard,_

 _But it won't take away my love."_

" _I'm here without you, baby,_

 _But you're still on my lonely mind._

 _I think about you, baby,_

 _And I dream about you all the time."_

" _I'm here without you, baby,_

 _But you're still with me in my dreams,_

 _And tonight, girl, it's only you and me."_

"Em, you looked finished already" he furrowed his eyebrows

She snatched it back, putting it next to her and fiddled with her fingers, looking down as she mumbled, "its not done, .. I gotta come up with the music for it?" looking back up at him sheepishly

He stared pointedly at her, "uh huh, no more excuses. Get your ass up we going out."

"Killllyyy" she whined.

"No, you need to get laid or drunk or something. You're not staying in your room."

"I haven't been staying in my room, in fact I've already gotten laid and if we go out, you gotta catch up because I'm already buzzed." she smiled holding up a finger thinking it would do her good.

It didn't, Killian threw her a shirt that hit her in the face. She huffed and put it on.

"Come on, I need a wingman." he smiled

"Oh piss off, no you don't. You're literally the definition of tall, dark and handsome." he laughed, he knew it was true. His cool blue eyes, jet black hair and his Irish accent had all the girls eating from the palm of his hand. He was the only one of her friends that could actually compete with her when it came to girls. Her golden blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and charming smile had girls turn to putty.

"If that's what you think Swan then why don't you snatch me up."

She stopped digging in her dresser to flop her head back with an eyebrow raised and unamused look on her face. "Killy, hun. I love ya. I do. And no doubt we'd probably make gorgeous babies together." that caused them both to let out a chuckle, "but im gay and you're like a brother to me. Ain't happening."

He smiled and laughed as she smiled and turned back to her dresser. "Aye. can't help that. But hey, you ever get with the woman of your dreams and want kids. You better come to me. I know we both feel better knowing the donor is me instead of some weirdo. And like you said, it'd be a gorgeous child." he walked over to her fridge and grabbed a beer to wait on her.

"Okay, so if we going out, then i'm starting new."

He took a sip, "What do you mean."

She smiled and pulled the harness from behind her. Black straps with the good sized red dildo.

"A strap on?"

"Yep."

"Well okay then. Go put it on and lets go before the good girls are taken up."

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

"Kathryn no"

"Regina you're going out, shut up and get dressed."

"I have to be here with Daniel, he leaves in a couple hours.

"Nice try Regina, I'm actually leaving now. I gotta get to the airport like two hours early remember. With the security and everything I have to leave now or i won't make my flight."

"Traitor" she grumbles.

He chuckles, zipping his suitcase and then leaning over the bed to her to peck her lips.

"Go have fun,"

"Ha!" Kathryn squeals

"Fine." she got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Bye I love you. I'll call you when i get to the hotel."

"Wats de time iffewence" she asks while brushing her teeth

"The time difference is 3 hours."

She nodded her head and hummed, walking back into the bathroom.

"Make sure she doesn't grumble while I'm gone." he whispers to Kathryn. She nods and he walked out the door

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

"Swanny!" the bartender shouts as her and Killian enter the bar, causing everyone else in the bar to cheer

The laugh and go behind the bar, hugging Neal and making their own drinks as he serves his customers.

"Long time no see" August, Graham, Ruby and Belle came up, smiling and hugging them over the bar.

They're all high school best friends who went off in different paths of life but all stayed connected. Emma, Ruby and Killian starting their own band and actually got signed and now toured the world. Neal taking over his fathers bar when he retired and got remarried, Belle became a teacher, Graham was in the army, and August was a writer or in Emma's words, "a hippy traveling the country on his motorcycle." Others of their friends became lawyers, and _she_ became a doctor like they all wanted. But no matter what Seattle was always their home. Occasionally meeting up or just bumping into one another from time to time.

"I can't believe you actually got her out of the apartment" Ruby commented.

"Hey, don't say it like I'm a recluse or something."

They all raised their eyebrows looking at her.

"Fuck off' she grumbled, and took a shot of her whiskey

"You singing tonight?" Graham asked

Emma looked to Neal for permission

He shrugged his shoulders, "up to you Swan, your instruments are in my apartment upstairs." she nodded

"Why not" she shrugged

She ran up stairs to grab her acoustic right as a certain brunette walked through the door

"Shit." August said, when all of them looked at him, he gestures with his head to the women walking towards them

"Hey guys!" she smiled

"'Gina!" Killian smiled and hugged her, and everyone else following after.

"Kathryn." Neal nodded in hello. And everyone else hugged her as well

"Oh my God i missed you guys," She smiled.

"Well come get yourself your drink and hang out. Catch us up with the life of a doctor" Neal smiled. She walked behind the bar, making herself her apple martini and one for Kathryn as well

"How's the fiance?" Ruby asked. Everyone looked puzzled and turned to her

"I thought you were still in New York?" Graham asked question they were all thinking

"Just left for a business meeting in DC" she rolled her eyes causing everyone to laugh, "but when i graduated i got transferred here, Ruby only knew bc i bumped into her in the apartment building, we're neighbors."

"Honestly i don't know how he can deal with all those people with sticks up their arses." a voice behind them stated, they all turned to see Zelena

This time they all squealed. Not only had they already started drinking but the one thing everyone knew was that if that Mills sister showed up, the other sibling wasn't far behind and if you had all three Mills together, there was going to be a party and a good time

"Wheres Jeff-"

They heard a whoop cut Belle off, and Jefferson jumped on the bar, reaching behind grabbing the whiskey

"Hey my lovelies" he smiled.

They all laughed and then started catching up before KIllian went to the stage

"Okay people. Shut up" everyone in the bar chuckled, and he smiled, "Alright, we have a special show for you tonight. My dear friend and bandmate is gonna come up and sing for you all. So let's hear a round of applause for her shall we" he started clapping and everyone followed suite, some whooping.

"Alright guys, so uhm here's one of the songs that you all know well considering it was one of our first songs so, yeah." she laughs nervously, years of being on stage in front of thousands and she still gets nervous for small crowds.

" _Hey there, Regina_

 _What's it like in New York city?_

 _I'm a thousand miles away_

 _But, girl, tonight you look so pretty_

 _Yes, you do_

 _Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

 _I swear, it's true"_

Regina's breath caught in her throat as the first verse was sung. Old memories flashed before her eyes. She stared at the stage where her ex was singing and smiling, but hadn't spotted her yet. She was able to get a real look at her. It had been years since she last saw her, but now she was even more beautiful since the last time.

" _Hey there, Regina_

 _Don't you worry about the distance_

 _I'm right there if you get lonely_

 _Give this song another listen_

 _Close your eyes"_

Regina did just that and closed her eyes, getting lost in the song just like she used to.

" _Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

 _I'm by your side_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _What you do to me"_

Emma looked around the crowd, smiling, she loved doing this. Her dream was to become a 'rockstar', to sing, and now she was living that dream. She looked to her friends and her eyes widened when she saw who was with them. But she smiled softly seeing her ex with her eyes closed. Her feelings coming back to the surface, causing her eyes to water as she continued singing.

" _Hey there, Regina_

 _I know times are getting' hard_

 _But just believe me, girl_

 _Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

 _We'll have it good_

 _We'll have the life we knew we would_

 _My word is good_

 _Hey there, Regina_

 _I've got so much left to say_

 _If every simple song I wrote to you_

 _Would take your breath away_

 _I'd write it all_

 _Even more in love with me you'd fall_

 _We'd have it all"_

Regina's eyes opened and they locked onto Emmas. Emma was watching her now, singing straight to her.

" _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _A thousand miles seems pretty far_

 _But they've got planes and trains and cars_

 _I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

 _Our friends would all make fun of us_

 _And we'd just laugh along because we'd know_

 _That none of them have felt this way"_

Their pack of friends smiled along with Regina on that line. That's exactly what they had done when the two were together. Calling them "whipped" and a "married couple" those days were good.

" _Regina, I can promise you_

 _That by the time that we get through_

 _The world will never ever be the same_

 _And you're to blame_

Emma was not breaking eye contact with her, she wanted Regina to remember why this song was made in the first place. And she did remember,

 _Hey there, Regina_

 _You be good, and don't you miss me_

 _Two more years and you'll be done with school_

 _And I'll be makin' history like I do_

 _You know it's all because of you_

 _We can do whatever we want to_

 _Hey there, Regina, here's to you_

 _This one's for you_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_

 _What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah_

 _Oh woah, oh_

 _Oh"_

Everyone cheered as she strum the last cords. Regina on the other hand, wiped the tear that fell from her eye quickly before she ran to go outside on the fire escape to get fresh air.

Emma said a thank you before putting her guitar down on the stand. Her heart wincing in pain when she saw the brunette wipe her eye and go outside. She couldn't help it anymore. She followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey are you okay?" Emma asked as she climbed through the window to stand next to the brunette

"Huh?" Regina looked looked to the voice, sighing when she saw who it was, "yeah im fine." she waved it off

"Regina.." she stared pointedly at her

She smiled and shook her head, "Right, the super power."

"Not just the superpower ya know. It's just you." she reached out and tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear, her fingers tingling at the feel of the other woman's skin. "I've always been able to tell with you." she smiled and looked over her face, memorizing it all over again.

Regina swallowed down the tears that were trying to make themselves known and turned away from the blonde when she had failed to fight them

"Hey hey… why are you crying?" Emma whispered, instantly bringing her into her arms and cradled her head as it tucked into her neck

Regina wrapped her arms around her waist and sighed, ' _**nothing has ever felt safer than being in her arms.'**_

They stayed like that for a what felt like forever but was really five minutes before Emma broke the silence. "Regina?" she whispered gently

She sighed and pulled away, waving it off again. "Nothing, just i don't know. Old feelings popping up i guess."

"Old feelings huh?" she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows

Regina shook her head smiling before she glared at her playfully, "yes, _old,_ feelings."

"Ouch okay, well why don't we get a coffee sometime? Catch up? It's been long time don't you think?" Emma smiled warmly.

"Sure, i'd like that" she smiled before turning to go back inside

"Wait hey- ow!" the blonde exclaimed when she went to reach for Regina's hand, but pulled back instantly when it felt like something cut her. She held up her hand and saw a scratch mark on the side "What the hell was that?" she asked as she shook her hand out, hoping that get rid of the pain

Regina looked up and then realization dawned on her when she looked down. She swallowed and held up her hand. "Uhm, it was my ring."

Emma looked at it and whistled, gently taking her hand, pulling it towards her and the body attached to it, to get a closer look. "Damn Gina, being a doctor really pays doesn't it."

"Its my engagement ring." she stated, right as she said it she could swear she saw the color drain from the blondes face and pain register in her eyes as they locked gazes.

"En- engagement ring?"

She only nodded,

"Has he been saving up since he was a kid?" she chuckled to ease the tension that just made itself known

"He's actually CEO of an ally company to my mothers."

Emma nodded and dropped her hand, "well, your mother must be proud then."

"Emma-."

"Anyway uhm, here's my number." she took a napkin from her pocket and wrote on it real quick before handing it to the brunette. "Whenever you wanna catch up, just call me."

Regina took it and was about to speak but Emma had already gone back through the window.

* * *

She groaned as the light shown through the windows of her apartment, she was so hung over, the last thing she remembers was handing Regina her number and running to the bar for a bottle of whiskey and going to the strip club down the street.

She groaned again and rolled over into her pillow, attempting to block out the light. And then a hand slid across her lower back and a body pressed into her side. She lifted her head and looked over her shoulder. She saw brown curls coming from under the blanket, she reached back and lifted it to peer at the mystery girl.

"Shit" she grumbled

"I knew you couldn't stay away for long Swan." Lily hummed and kissed her back as she raised up to snuggle closer into the body next to her

Emma huffed and laid her head back in her pillow. Her head hurt, she didn't feel like getting up right now. She started to fall asleep again when her phone buzzed

" _ **Hello Ms. Swan**_ " _**~ R**_

She furrowed her eyebrows as she replied. " _ **Who's this?"**_

" _ **Regina"~ R**_

She sat up quickly, regretting it because it made her head spin, but she sat against to head board. " _ **Hey! Whats up?**_ "

" _ **I wanted to see if you were still interested in that coffee?"~R**_

" _ **Definitely, when and where?"**_ she typed back, looking to lily. "Hey, Lils, you gotta go."

"What why?" she whined

"I got a meeting to get to. I have to leave."

"Fine." she grumbled, throwing the covers back a walking around in the suit she was born with and looked for her clothes

Emma watched her as she bent over to show off her ass before looking at her phone when it went off

" _ **Granny's in an hour?" ~R**_

" _ **Absolutely. I'll meet you there"**_

" _ **See you then."~R**_

"See you later Em." Lily leaned down and kissed her cheek before making her way to the door.

"Bye." the blonde mumbled while smiling down at her phone.

The click of the door seemed to take her out of her trance and she jumped off the bed and was quick to take a shower and get dressed.

As she was about to leave, she put her phone in her back pocket and reached for her wallet. She paused and took out the aged paper hidden behind her driver's license. After all these years, she never took it out, never threw it away. In it was a picture of 16 year old her sitting on a picnic table with her guitar and note pad, with a 16 year old Regina right next to her.

 _ ***6 years ago***_

" _So why don't we do like a cover of "Trouble" by Cage the Elephant at the gig. Save our actual music for later?"_

" _No i want to do "Pressure", if we do a cover they're just going to think we're a cover band, i want to show them that we're the real deal." Emma argued, finally looking up from her notebook to look at Killian and Ruby._

" _Either way you guys are good, my dad wouldn't have you play at the bar if you weren't" Neil said, lying on his back on the table behind the blonde_

 _Emma sighed and looked around the courtyard. It was the first day of school. The same people would be there, they always were, no one ever moved to Storybrooke and it was rare for ones move away. But as she looked a new face actually caught her attention. She choked on her breath at the beauty walking through the doors to the courtyard. A brunette in black skinny jeans that shouldn't even be legal with how tight they were, a black v-neck, and black 6 inch heels. Her lips were blood red, hair shoulder length hair sided to left with a black beanie holding it perfectly in place._

 _Emma swallowed hard. She didn't know who that was but that was the absolutely the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. "_ _ **That girl is mine, that's my future wife"**_ _she thought to herself. Her friends were saying something to her but she didn't hear it. She pushed her guitar into Killians hands and bolted off the table to meet the goddess that showed up._

 _ **sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq**_

" _Now Regina don't be nervous okay. It's a new school yes, but i went here when i was growing up. You'll love it i just know it" Her mother told her as they pulled up outside Storybrooke high_

 _She just sighed and nodded, looking over at her mother and smiling tightly_

 _Her mother smiled softly and leaned over the console to pull her into a hug. "It's going to be okay mija, i promise. Think of this as a new start. Everything will be okay." she whispered in her ear and kissed her on the head as she pulled away._

 _Regina smiled and nodded, "I love you mama"_

 _Cora smiled and cupped her chin, wiping the tear that escaped her daughters eyes, " Go have a good day, go find your brother and sister in there. I don't know why they didn't want a ride to school." she tsked, "Probably think their asses are too cool to be seen with their mother."_

 _Regina laughed and opened her passenger door. "Gracias Mamá nos vemos más tarde"_ ** _(Thank you mama, i'll see you later)_**

" _Tomar buenas decisiones, no chicos idiotas" her mother shouted out the window_ ** _(Make good choices, no idiot boys)_**

" _soy una madre lesbiana, estoy bastante seguro de que somos buenos en que" she turned and shouted back_ ** _(i'm a lesbian mother, i am pretty sure we are good on that)_**

" _I know but remind your idiot siblings the same thing" She pulled away laughing_

 _Regina shook her head and laughed entering the building._

 _It wasn't too big. Entering the building instantly led out to the courtyard where the over hang led to all the classes. You had to go to the courtyard to get to the classes. Even the kitchen had a window that opened up to the outside._

 _She walked out, hoping to find her siblings, starting to feel a little overwhelmed. It may have been a small school but there sure were a lot of people._

 _Her eyes scanned the crowd, still not finding the bright red hair of her sister she was looking for._

 _She stopped when her eyes landed on a blonde that was coming towards her. She couldn't help but look her up and down. The girl was beautiful. Blonde hair that curled perfectly at the bottom. She wore black skinny jeans that were so tight that it made it clear she worked out with how toned her legs were and A black and white flannel. When her eyes landed on her face the girl was standing in front of her, she could have sworn her heart stopped as she looked into ocean blue-green eyes and even with all the swagger that the blonde had walked over with, she smiled shyly and held out her hand. "Hi"_

 _Emma tried to look confident as she made her way to the girl. But as she walked closer and saw the goddess scanning her up and down, the butterflies in her stomach made themselves known. When she finally stood in front of the girl, she was speechless. The brunette was even more beautiful up close. And as caramel colored eyes locked with hers, her heart skipped a beat._ " _ **I'm going to fall in love with this girl"**_ _she thought to herself. She smiled shyly and held out her hand. "Hi"_

 _Regina took the hand and smiled back,"hello."_

" _Im Emma Swan" she smiled brighter, her confidence coming back_

" _Regina Mill's."_

" _Pleasure to meet you Mill's" She brought the hand up to her lips and kissed tanned knuckles_

 _Regina blushed and bit her lip_

" _You're definitely new here, i would have definitely remembered you if you weren't" Emma stated, still holding onto the girls hand that was between them._

" _Uh yes, me and family just moved here." she nodded_

" _Oh okay, do you have any siblings here then?"_

" _Yes but i can't seem to find them anywhere" she stated, looking around again and coming up empty._

" _Well why don't you come sit with me and my friends so you're not alone?"_

 _Regina smiled and nodded, blushing again when Emma laced their fingers together and pulled her along to her group._

" _Hey guys, this is Regina Mill's, she's new. Be nice or i'll kick your asses" she playfully glared at everyone, they all snorted and Regina smiled, waving to the group_

" _Sup Mills, I'm Neil" he sat up._

 _Emma sat on the table and started pointing everyone out and introducing them "That's Killian, Ruby, Belle, Graham and August." they all waved and shook her hand. Killian handing Emma's guitar back to her_

" _You play?" Regina asked the blonde, pointing to the instrument_

" _Yeah, me, Killian and Ruby are a band actually." She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

 _Killian and Ruby looked at each other and smiled knowingly. They knew Emma's tells. It wouldn't be long before her and Regina were together. As Emma and Regina were distracted talking to each other, Killian mouthed "two months"_

 _Ruby shook her head and held up one finger. Killian raised his eyebrow and held out his hand to her. She shook and leaned over into his ear "50 bucks to the winner"_

 _He smiled and nodded_

" _Anything i've heard?" Regina asked as she sat on the table next to Emma, their knees touching as she faced her_

" _No not yet, we got a youtube channel but its only been covers to show we can actually play. But we have a gig at the Dark castle this friday. You know if you wanna come, we're going to play one of our songs." she rambled and smiled shyly_

 _Regina smiled back, "I'd love too, can you play something for me right now?"_

 _Emma nodded, "anything for beautiful woman like you" she winked and looked down to her guitar, taking a breath and started playing_

" _I don't wanna hear you've got a boyfriend_

 _Sometimes you're better off alone_

 _But if you change your mind, you know where I am_

 _Yeah if you change your mind, you know_

 _Where to find me_

 _'Cause I don't ever wanna meet your boyfriend_

 _And never did I think that I_

 _Would be caught in the way you got me_

" _Push another guy aside and just give in_

 _Girls love girls and boys_

 _Girls love girls and boys_

 _And never did I think that I_

 _Would be caught in the way you got me_

 _But girls love girls and boys_

 _And love is not a choice"_

 _Emma had looked Regina in the eyes when she said that last part, unaware to both of them, Ruby had taken her phone out and took a picture._

 _Emerald locked onto chocolate and it was as if the whole world disappeared, and they were the only two left._

 _Emma looked down to blood red lips and back up to the obsidian orbs and swallowed_

" _ **I gonna fall in love with her"**_ _she thought again_

 _The bell rung and popped their little bubble. They both cleared their throats and shook their heads. Emma's friends snickering behind her at her being flustered_

" _What's your first class?" Emma asked as she packed her guitar away and pulled the strap over her shoulder to settle it on her back._

" _Uhm." Regina looked down at her schedule and looked back up to answer, "English with Dr. Hopper?"_

 _Emma smiled, "Mine too. Walk with me?" she held out her arm like a gentleman._

 _Regina blushed and nodded, taking the offered arm and they walked together_

She never did thank Ruby for that. But in the picture, their gazes locked. She knew then that first day, Regina would be the love of her life. Still was, always would be.

She smiled and put it back safely in its place and left to the coffee shop

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Hope you guys liked chapter 2. comment and review, I love feedback. So just to update you all on my stories, I am currently writing chapter 7 for Save Me and chapter 3 for Goal. I'll try my best to update all in the same months as much as I can but I am doing 3 online college courses along with working full time. but I am determined to keep writing. I also have a few more in the works so to all my followers, I know I take forever to update but thank you so so much for sticking with me. I love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Hola mama!" Regina shouted as soon as she walked through her front door_

" _Hola mija, how was your first day of school?" Her mother asked from the kitchen_

 _Regina walked through the doorway and kissed her on the cheek before sitting at the island, "Really good actually" she blushed_

 _Cora turned around and saw this, moving her chopping to across from her daughter to talk to her, "oooh whos the girl?" she smiled_

" _There's no girl." Regina blushed_

" _Mmhmm, and that's why you're turning into a tomato?"_

" _Okay…" she huffed, fidgeting her fingers before looking up and smiling, "So there's this girl, She is so gorgeous mama. I practically stopped breathing when I saw her. I met her as soon as I walked out to the courtyard to find Jefferson and Z, but I couldn't find them and I looked in front of me and she walked towards me and just smiled at me and introduced herself." She rambled on telling the whole story_

 _Cora smiled brightly at this, she had been worried her siblings would wander off and Regina would be alone, but the way her daughter was smiling, the light she had had once lost was back in her eyes. She loved that they had this close mother-daughter relationship that she never had with her mother. Her heart swelling up even more with Regina telling her everything._

" _She's in a band with two of her best friends, Ruby and Killian, and it's not like those kids that say their in a band but suck. She sang for me! She had her guitar and sang so beautifully. But she introduced me to all her friends and we have almost every class together, if we don't then i at least have one of her group with me because i don't have any with Jefferson or Zelena. But we have English together for first period and she walked me to class, like held out her arm and escorted me to class, it was so sweet! And she sat next to me and calmed me down when i had to introduce myself to the class and almost flipped out and…"_

" _Regina breathe!' Cora smiled, she could have sworn if she didn't stop her she would pass out._

 _She blushed, "Sorry mama"_

" _It's okay dear." She chuckled, "So what's this girls name, I surely have to meet the one making your face as red as a baboons ass,"_

" _Mother!" Regina laughed_

 _Cora just shrugged and smiled, continuing her chopping._

" _Emma"_

 _Her mother looked back up with a raised eyebrow_

" _Her name, Its Emma. Emma Swan"_

* * *

" **Regina, where did i go wrong for you to be like this? Maybe i can help fix this?" He pleaded**

" **There's nothing wrong with her Henry!" Cora shouted holding her daughter to her chest**

" **Of course there is!"**

" **Daddy please understand!" she cried**

" **No! This is wrong! You are sick and wrong! You're a disgrace!"**

" _Hey, Regina." Emma shook her arm slightly._

" _Hmm?" she blinked and turned her head towards her_

" _I've called your name like five times already. Are you okay? Where'd you go?" she smiled and reached out to brush a strand behind her ear. But kept her hand there to stroke her cheek with her thumb. Glad that lost glazed look in her eyes had passed after she snapped her back to the present_

 _Regina just smiled and leaned into the touch. "Nowhere. I'm okay."_

" _You sure?"_

 _At the other girls nod, she pulled her hand back. Both girls instantly missing the contact. "You still coming tonight?"_

 _Regina instantly perked up and nodded. Emma laughed and the final bell rang, they packed up their belongings and walked out the door together but before the parted ways Emma grabbed her hand. Regina looked confused before Emma brought the hand up to her lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Causing her to blush. "I'll see you tonight. Remember 9 o'clock at the 'Dark Castle' okay"_

 _Regina giggled, "I got it. You've reminded three times this week"_

 _This time Emma blushed. "Well considering the storm we had the first week of school to where we had to reschedule the gig, I just really want you to be there" she shrugged_

 _The first week of school and that Friday when they were to have the gig, a huge storm had rolled in and a lighting strike had crashed a tree onto the right side of the bar. They had to reschedule the gig for tonight so repairs could be made. Making Emma and her band even more antsier now that they were actually to play._

" _Oh? And why do you 'Really' want me to go?" she took a step closer_

 _Emma bit her lip and cleared her throat, " Well I not only 'really' want you to be there. I- "_

" _Swanny!" a voice interrupted_

 _She groaned a looked over to see Killian walking up to them_

" _What?"_

" _Come on, we gotta go get set up. And Neal's dad he would make us dinner so we gotta go now to get everything done." He wrapped an arm around her, Ruby coming up behind them and wrapped an arm around Regina, ignoring the growl only she heard from the blonde in front of her_

" _Regina, we're gonna see you there right?" She asked_

" _Yes, definitely." she nodded_

" _Oh thank the bejesus. Now we can stop hearing Em- OW!" She yelped when Emma smacked her arm and gave her a death glare that said "Shut. The. Fuck. Up"._

" _Mmk ladies lets go, I'm starving. See you tonight Mill's!" Killian said and with that, the brunettes pulled Emma away from her and disappeared around the corner."_

* * *

 _Hey, mom, I'm headed out!"_

" _Okay mija be safe. Are you sure i can't come and see this girl?" she pleaded_

" _No mama. I'm sure you'll meet her eventually but not tonight." she laughed_

" _Oh fine. You know that just means i get to relax then. Bring out some wine. Watch some Netflix. Some me time since you kids are going to be out of the house. What is it you kids call it "Netflix and chill"?"_

" _Oh dear lord mother. Never say those words ever again." Zelena came down from the stairs with Jefferson behind her laughing_

" _What? I'm can be hip." Cora leaned back on the couch_

" _And with that we're out. We'll text you once we're there and if anything comes up. Love you bye!" Regina said pushing her sibling out the door, closing it to the sound of their mother laughing_

 _They walked through the doors of the 'Dark Castle' and were instantly shocked at how packed it was. It seemed their whole junior and Senior class was in there. Neal came up to them before they got nervous about still being new and barely knowing anyone there with the three weeks of being in town._

" _Hey guys. So glad you could make it. We got free food over there and soda and waters over there. Emma and them are about to start soon so just get comfortable okay." he smiled, hugging the three before greeting the next group that came in_

 _It wasn't a bad looking place. It was a two-story building with a gothic retro type theme to it. On the bottom floor there was a bar off to the left. In front was a huge stage with a drum-set and guitars already set there. The dance floor was in front but if you went upstairs to the right, there was a dining area with a wrap around railing to where you could see the stage from wherever you went. Both floor had couches and chairs on the sides but overall it looked amazing._

 _Soon they heard cheering and looked to the stage to see that Neal had walked up on stage with the microphone stand "Hey guys, thank you all for coming out. I'm just gonna cut this short because I know you all aren't really here to see my ugly mug up here or hear my voice.." everyone started chuckling in the crowd. "Alright, so without further ado, you know them, you love them, give it up for "The Saviors!"_

 _The crowd erupted, clapping and whistling as Emma and her band were walking in._

 _Emma's eyes instantly looked through the crowd nervously but as soon as her gaze landed on Regina she smiled brightly and waved. The tense that was visible in her shoulders now gone once she saw caramel eyes and blood-red smirk._

 _Regina waved and bit her lip. Emma was wearing a suit that made her insides twist with how handsome and sexy she looked. The black pants looked fitted just for her, they clung to her legs and showed off her ass wonderfully. And the blue silk shirt that was tucked in showed off her assets perfectly. Giving her that masculine but irresistible look. With her whole ensemble with her hair flowing naturally on her shoulders and down her back, Regina honestly felt like she could jump her right there. She didn't care who saw._

" _Hey, guys whats up? How you doing tonight?" she spoke into the microphone as she put her guitar around her neck, getting a cheer from the crowd in response_

" _Alright let's just right down to it shall we? We're not playing covers tonight. We're playing our actual music and you all will be the first to hear it so thank you all for coming out." she smiled and turned to her band before they started playing_

" _This is called pressure."_

"Tell me where our time went

And if it was time well spent

Just don't let me fall asleep

Feeling empty again

'Cause I fear I might break

And I fear I can't take it

Tonight I'll lie awake

Feeling empty, I can

Feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you"

"Now that I'm losing hope

And there's nothing else to show

For all of the days that we spent

Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

I'm sitting all alone

Feeling empty, I can

Feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Without you

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

Well I'm sitting all alone

Feeling empty

I can feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

We're better off without you

Feel the pressure

It's getting closer now

You're better off without me"

 _Everyone cheered and roared throughout the bar. Emma had sung her lungs out. You could actually feel her emotion coming through her words as she sang, it was amazing. And the smile she was sporting was breathtaking. Her, Ruby and Killian were all smiling brightly at the response_

" _God, you guys are an awesome crowd. Damn!" she laughed_

" _Alright here's your next one. This one is called "Girls like Girls" She wiggled her eyebrows and started playing_

"Boy, boy, boys, boy

Stealing' kisses from your misses

Does it make you freak out?

Got you fussing, got you worried

Scared to let your guard down

Boys, boys

Tell the neighbours I'm not sorry

If I'm breaking walls down

Building your girl's second story

Ripping all your floors out

Saw your face, heard your name

Gotta get with you"

 _That whole verse Emma kept her eyes solely on Regina. And felt her heartbeat quicken at what that could mean. She liked Emma. From day one, but from all the girls screaming in the crowd for the blonde, she didn't want to make a fool of herself the first month she was there by assuming she liked Regina as much as she liked her_

Girls like girls like boys do

Nothing new

Isn't this why we came?

Gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do

Nothing new

Girls like girls like boys do

Nothing new"

Boys

Always gonna steal your thunder

Watch me like a dark cloud

On the move, collecting numbers

I'mma take your girl out

We will be everything that we'd ever need (oh oh)

Don't tell me, tell me what I feel

I'm real and I don't feel like boys

I'm real and I don't feel like boys

Saw your face, heard your name

Gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do

Nothing new

Isn't this why we came?

Gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do

Nothing new

Girls like girls like boys do

Nothing new

I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines

Kissed your girls and made you cry, boys

Saw your face, heard your name

Gotta get with you

Girls like girls like boys do

Nothing new

Isn't this why we came?

Tell me if you feel it too!

Tell me, girls like girls like boys do

Nothing new

Girls like girls like boys do

Nothing new"

 _Again another uproar came from the crowd and the three couldn't stop smiling. They could have sworn that their faces were going to get stuck like that._

" _Loving this reaction! And to think everyone else just thought we were a cover band!" she shouted, getting the crowd to erupt in a mantra of "boo" or "fuck them!" the three on stage laughed_

" _Mmk well, I'm sad to say that we're about to play our last song, but can't really complain because you got free food. And let's be honest, That's a treat right there for us teenagers" everyone chuckled_

" _I do have to say that this song is for someone special." She blushed when everyone started going "oooooh" started whistling, and shouting "yeah Swan!"_

 _Behind her Killian and Ruby smiled at her when she turned for them for help but was blushing even harder turning back to the crowd when they didn't help at all when they just made kissy faces at her instead_

" _Alright, you heathens shut up. But here's one I wrote just for her. Here's "Are you gonna be my girl?"_

"Go!

So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine

 _She was looking right at Regina as she was singing. Even though she was jumping up and down while playing her guitar, her eyes never left those chocolate orbs_

I say you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine

Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks

Now you don't need that money

When you look like that, do ya honey

Big black boots

Long brown hair

She's so sweet

With her get back stare

Well I could see

You home with mew

But you were with another man, yeah!"

 _Since the first day Emma and Regina were conjoined at the hip. They couldn't get enough of each other. Anywhere Regina went, Emma went; claiming it was because she was still the new girl and didn't want the other kids picking on her. They all knew that was only half true but Regina loved it. They both liked each other, they just didn't admit it or act on it. They didn't talk about it even when Emma always had her arm wrapped around Regina's shoulder at lunch. They didn't notice that whenever they walked to class. Emma always escorted her like a gentlemen with Regina wrapped around her arm or when Emma insisted carrying her backpack or books. They didn't mention when during class, they always sat next to each other and Regina would play with Emma's hair or run her fingers through it. Claiming they were just friends. Well that is until the middle of the second week_

I know we

Ain't got much to say

Before I let you get away, yeah!

I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Well, so one, two, three, take my hand and come with me

Because you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine

I say you look so fine

That I really wanna make you mine

Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks

Now you don't need that money

With a face like that, do ya

Big black boots

Long brown hair

She's so sweet

With her get back stare

Well I could see

You home with me

But you were with another man, yeah!

 _Regina had been getting things at her locker before Emma would walk her to their fourth period when a boy named Robin came up. He had been coming up to talk to her since that Monday. But as soon as Emma showed he would leave. He saw his chance this time and started talking to her. She wasn't interested in him. Everyone knew who she belonged to. But Robin still tried. He was the arrogant football quarterback who saw a gorgeous girl and thought he had a huge chance. When he made her laugh telling her about the time they had someone interrupt a game by streaking through the field, he took that as an okay to grab her hand._

I know we,

Ain't got much to say

Before I let you get away, yeah!

I said, are you gonna be my girl?

Oh yeah, oh yeah, C'mon!

I could see

You home with me

But you were with another man, yeah!

 _She politely went to take her hand out of his. Instead, he pulled her to him, making that hand go to his chest to push him away, but she was too late when he was able to pull her to him and kiss her on the lips. Emma had just turned the corner and that's all she saw and her heart broke in her chest. Well before she saw red when she saw Regina struggling to get out his grip but he wasn't allowing it. She ran up, punched him in the face, knocking him into the lockers before pulling Regina to behind her. As the brunette curled into her back, she threatened Robin with castrating him if even looked at her the wrong way again and walked away with Regina on her arm_

I know we

Ain't got much to say

Before I let you get away, yeah!

 _Emma quit dancing for a second, jumped off the stage and ran up to Regina. Stopping right in front of her as she said her last lines_

Uh, be my girl

Be my girl

Are you gonna be my girl?

Yeah

 _Again everybody in the crowd cheered. Regina and Emma had tuned it out though. Just smiling at each other._

" _So Regina Mill's. Will you be my girl?" she asked._

 _Killian's eyes widened as he looked at Ruby. Shocked that she was right about it only taking one month before they'd be together. Ruby sat back on her stool smirking and rubbing her fingers together at him. He grumbled as he walked over. "That's not fair," he said, handing her the fifty dollars they had bet._

" _Oh shut up. Yes, it is."  
she snatched the money away from him and put it into her bra_

" _How'd you know it'd be this soon," he asked as he looked back at the two in question. He saw Regina nod before jumping into Emma's arms and hugging her. When they pulled back, Emma took off her signature Swan necklace, putting it over Regina's head and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Staking her claim._

" _Because. Emma's knows what she wants. When she loves or wants something or someone enough. She's determined to get it. No matter what, she'll get it. She doesn't give up easily."_

* * *

Emma walked through the doors of the cafe and saw Regina in the far corner staring out the window. Her heart started beating faster when she saw her distractingly playing with a necklace. Her necklace. She never took it off and that just proved she never did. She smiled brightly when Regina finally caught sight of her and smiled as she waved her over, tucking the necklace back in to hide it as she walked over.

Regina stood up and brought her into a hug. "Hey!"

Emma chuckled and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "Hello your majesty"

When they pulled away Regina was blushing. "You're going to start with that nickname again?"

Emma chuckled again and pulled her hand up to her lips, giving it a lingering kiss as she looked into her eyes with conviction. Determination shining in her eyes once again "You've never stopped being my Queen"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I am doing the same thing I am doing with Save me. I will be updating this once a month. I'll tell you the dates with each one because Sept. 9 with be Save Me update. Sept. 26 will be this update date. lol and I am also about to update Goal so each one I work on and while you wait, you have a new update to read. Perks to being ahead in your classes and having enough time to waste before you have a next class! Don't forget to comment! I love the feedback, ideas you might have. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina smiled wistfully at her as she still had ahold of her hand. Though it only lasted a minute before she blinked and cleared her throat.

"Uh..uhm I'll go get us some drinks. What do you get?" Regina started towards the counter but Emma tugged her back with the hand she still hadn't dropped. "I"ll go get it. Go ahead and sit down. Americano right?"

Regina nodded. "Yes please."

"Coming right up" She winked and went to the barista

Regina shook her head a sat down. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

And so we get to the concert, glowrage is in full throttle. There's literally paint everywhere so Ruby gets the idea that we should take our shirts off and just wear our bathing suits." Emma recollects a story as Regina is laughing. They hadn't realized they had already been there an hour, just catching up, but the whole time they both haven't stopped laughing from the bizarre stories they were telling.

"So you know our bathing suits. Killian and I have our trunks on and I got the bikini top on. Ruby decided to wear her floss of an outfit." Regina snorted at that. "So we start playing our new album. And we decided to do the softer songs first because the rock band before us had played theirs and we realized that the crowd basically goes mosh pit energy level if it's fast-paced like paint had already soaked the stage. So we start playing and everything is good. All I remember was seeing Killian and Ruby look at each other, smile before they start playing the opening to fucking "Mz. Hyde" and then all I see is blue." Regina's eyes widened as she smiled wider,

Emma had to take a second before she finished "Someone got a paint cannon and shot it at the stage. They got me and Killian, not a lot got on Ruby but she still got some. And the next day we saw that the paint would wash out of hair fine. Not so much on the skin. I woke up and looked like fucking Smurfette." Emma pulled out her phone and showed her the picture

Regina lost it then and had tears coming out of her eyes. In the picture, apparently taken by Ruby, Emma and Killian were standing next to each other with matching frowns.

"You know, you're facial expressions look so sad, like you got the blues," she said reaching for her coffee.

Emma raised her eyebrow and gave her the "really" look

Regina smirked and raised her drink towards her mouth, "Should've seen if you could have joined the blue man group" she said as she took a sip

Emma glared but laughed as she took a sip of her own. Getting her upper lip covered in foam

Regina snorted then before reaching her hand out to wipe it away with her thumb. Not realizing she was doing so. Emma just smiled warmly at this.

"What drink did you get?" Regina asked as she pulled back. Still not realizing the unconscious gesture she just did.

"Hot cocoa with cinnamon on top." She shrugged and took another sip

"You still eat like a child?" Regina laughed

"Hey hey. If it tastes good then why stop having it." Emma defended with a smile.

"Hmm, you got me on that one. Maybe I should go back to making my lasagna again."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Why'd you stop? That was delicious"

Regina shrugged, " I wanted to lose some weight and that was too many carbs so I stopped making it so I wouldn't eat it."

"Who said you needed to lose weight?" Emma looked down her body and back up again. This woman still looked great. Nothing said she needed to do that

"Uh, nobody" She shrugged again and shook her head, "just wanted a change my lifestyle a bit. Get healthier and all"

"Regina you have always been perfect. You don't need to change anything," she stated as she put her hand on the back hers that was resting on the table. "But when you do make your lasagna again, make sure to invite me. I'll make sure you don't have anything left over." she winked causing the woman across from her to laugh as she turned her hand over to intertwine their fingers.

"Thank you." she smiled and they locked gazes. Regina's chest warmed and feeling she had buried were rising back up. Well, more feelings adding to the pile that had come up last night.

Their moment was broken when her phone started to ring and she turned to the screen and saw that Daniel was calling.

Her eyes widened. She had forgotten about her fiance.

She smiled apologetically at Emma. " I have to get this. I'm sorry" she said as she reached for it

"It's okay, go ahead. I ain't got anywhere important to be." She smiled back.

She smiled and then answered, "Hey"

" _ **Regina! Hey baby, What are you doing? How's your day**?" _Daniel said as he waited in the hallway outside the conference room.

"It's good. I'm actually out at lunch, I'm catching up with an old friend" she squeezed Emma's hand, as she looked away she didn't see the sad smile Emma gave before she removed her hand and looked around the coffee shop.

" _ **That's great hun. Who?** "_

She looked back to her table companion and smiled as she looked to see the blonde nodded her head to a song only she could hear as she waited. "Emma."

She looked back at Regina and returned the smile before making her laugh by crossing her eyes.

" _ **Oh I hope I get to meet her then** " _he smiled.

 **"** _ **Daniel the meetings about to start**."_ she heard on the other side

" ** _Shit hey I gotta go. We have a conference meeting to do. I'll call you later tonight yeah?"_**

"Okay."

" _ **Okay, I love you. Bye**." _ and with that, he ended the call.

She put her phone down and turned her attention back to Emma.

"Everything okay?" she asked, looking concerned

"Yeah. Daniel just wanted to call before he had to go to a meeting." she smiled and waved it off

She looked down at her cup before looking back to Regina, "He makes you happy right?" needing to know. She swallowed as she saw the soft smile on the brunettes face as she played with her ring

"Yeah." she nodded, not meeting her gaze as she said it before she looked up to meet her stare, saying nothing else

Emma slowly nodded, taking another sip of her drink and looking out the window. Ignore the pang in her chest and lie detector, it was just her own imagination this time to make it go off.

* * *

Daniel put the phone in his pocket and tuned towards the door to the conference room. He saw Regina's mother and ran up to her "Mrs. Mills! Hey" he smiled

She stopped and turned towards him. Not smiling. "Hello Daniel, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just got off the phone with Regina"

At that, she smiled. She hadn't been able to call her last night, due to the plane ride she had to take. She talked to her daughter every day so she decided to talk to her after the meeting. They were still very close.

"Oh, I haven't gotten to talk to her since I had to leave for the plane. What is she doing today?" She asked, removing her gloves

"Oh, she said she was at lunch with an old friend. That they were catching up."

"Did she tell you who?" She asked annoyed, she knew all of her daughter's friends, new and old. She already didn't like Daniel and him trying to keep her for conversation was pushing her patience. No matter how much Regina asked her to tolerate this boy.

"She didn't tell me the last name but she said Emma." he shrugged.

At this, she perked up and looked at him. It was the first genuine smile he had ever seen on her without her children's presence

"Oh, Emma! I'm going to have to call Regina as soon as this is over. See how that darling girl is doing" she clapped and started walking

He followed, "You know Emma?"

She paused "Emma has _always_ been my favorite"

He furrowed his eyebrows and startled when a hand came down on his shoulder.

He chuckled when he saw who, not noticing the grimace that arrived on Cora's face. "Mr. Mills, hello"

"Daniel my boy! How are you and my beautiful daughter?" Henry asked

"Oh, we're doing great."

"That's wonderful! Just make sure you keep her huh? She is a wild one. Like her mother, Speaking of." He turned to Cora "Hello darling how are you? Looking lovely as ever."

Her frown deepened, "oh can it Henry. And our daughter isn't wild just because she never listened to you. She's just a well behaved _Mamas girl_ as she should be." she smirked

He glared at her and cleared his throat before turning back to his future son in law, "How is she doing today? Anything new?"

Daniel cleared his throat in an attempt of clearing the tension that surrounded the ex-couple. "Yeah I just got off the phone with her, she's doing well and she said she was meeting with an old friend. An Emma she said."

"Well that's wonderful" He flashed his best politician smile, "Let's get to the conference shall we. Don't want to hold them up, they do only start when we arrive." with that he let the smile drop and entered the room with Daniel, Cora following behind, texting on her phone.

* * *

Emma had just gotten home from the cafe, Regina's friend Kathryn had called with an emergency and they had to part ways. Both agreed to keep in touch now that they knew they weren't angry at each other and could actually be friends.

" _ **Don't give up"**_ ~Cora

Emma shook her head as she looked at the text.

"Regina is happy. I need to let her go. She deserves a good life and to be happy. I'm not that. I don't deserve her mama" she typed back. When she started dating Regina she was always at that house. Cora was like her second mom. Yeah, they went over to her house from time to time, but her foster parents Snow and David, who she considered family, didn't mind.

" _ **You're an idiot"**_ is what came back.

She snorted. The woman looked so regal but was the funniest and sassiest woman alive. She always knew where Regina had got it from.

She sighed and threw her phone on the couch to get her guitar and notepad.

When she came back she saw she saw she had another text. And it jolted her to the core.

" _ **Remember our deal. No interference."**_

* * *

 _ **Okay. So I know I had said once a month, but I'm honestly writing this story faster than the others. Like I have more muse with this one. So I will do random updates bc I update when I finish a chapter. So like always, comment, review. Tell me what you think, anything you'd like to see. Follow if you aren't already, whatever you wanna do. Until next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I can't breathe but i keep running. As long as it makes me numb, distracts me from the pain, i don't care._

 _ **"You're nothing but an orphan."**_

 _ **"You're worthless"**_

 _ **"You don't deserve her! What good could you give her!"**_

 _ **"You're just a distracting experiment and when she's bored with you she'll throw you away like the trash you are"**_

 _ **"You cause nothing but trouble street rat."**_

 _ **"No one loves you, they just take pity on you."**_

Emma collapsed to her knees in the middle of that deserted forest trail and let out a pain filled scream as tears flowed down her cheeks.

That text she had gotten after Cora's had brought back bad memories. The reason she broke Regina's heart and killed herself in the same blow. She had sold her soul to the devil and there was no coming back from that.

No matter how much she still loved Regina, there was no way she would ever take her back. Not with what she did.

 _ **"She's only tolerating you now. Taking pity on a desperate soul. She's shown you mercy. She still hates you. You're garbage. She doesn't need you in her life. Nobody does."**_

"Get out of my head!" she screamed as she held her head in her hands and rocked in a fetal position.

She didn't hear the footsteps running towards her or the arms wrapping around her body until she heard their voices and realized she was being carried.

"It's okay honey. Shhh don't listen to them." Ruby cooed

"I gotcha love." Killian whispered into her ear as she curled into his chest

"Make them go away" she whimpered

Killian and Ruby both looked at each other with matching worried expressions and walked back to their car to take her home.

When they got to her apartment Killian picked her back up from the car and carried her to her bed once Ruby unlocked the door.

He wrapped her in a blanket and sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders as she curled into his body while Ruby made her tea. . When Ruby brought the tea they sandwiched her in, as a way to physically show her support from both sides.

"Thanks." she mumbled as she took a sip and hummed as the hot liquid warmed her. "How'd you find me?"

"Emma we were right behind you. We pulled up and saw you go in. We called out your name and tried to keep up but you didn't hear us.. We chased after you and sped up when we heard you scream." Ruby rubbed her back

"Ah yeah that's right. Sorry." she mumbled and wiped her face.

"Love what happened?" he asked

The look she gave them broke their hearts. They seen this look before. Tears in her eyes and her eyes full of pain and heartbreak, the look of her being broken was back. Throughout the years it had softened. Become like a background to her, still there but not in plain sight, but at least then a small dim spark of light had come back. At this moment there was no light.

"I need a drink." she sniffed and was about to get up before she was pushed back down.

"Emma no! We are not having you go back to that. You barely drink now. Don't go back to drinking away your feelings." Killian exclaimed

"I need something to numb the pain." she whimpered

"Honey what happened? Remember we get each other through, just tell us what's wrong." Ruby soothed, rubbing her back

Emma leaned forward and put her face in her hands as the tears welled up again. They gave her a moment before she finally spoke.

"I went out with Regina last week to get coffee. Her fiance called while we were having a good time. I asked her if she was happy and she said yes." she said hollowly

"Was she lying?" Killian asked

She shrugged, "My lie detector went off but it was just a form of my imagination"

"Emma thats never been wrong though! That means you could still have a chance! Get your girl back." Ruby cheered

" ** _Nobody is to ever know about this. Break Regina's heart and She and everyone you love will be safe. Should you break our deal instead, everything you know will be destroyed. You won't ever amount to anything or be anything so why not do this now and do good now. The only good you can ever give your friends and family. She will marry a man that will take care of her. If she even wants to keep you in her life as a friend, very doubtable, but if she does just don't interfere with her getting married. I will know if you do"_**

"No! Ruby!" she stood up to pace in front of them, "She is finally happy. She is getting married to someone that can take far better care of her than i can."

"Far better care!? Emma don't you see! She doesn't have to same spirit or light she did when you guys were together!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! I CAN'T!" She screamed, more tears falling down her face as she collapsed to the ground "I can't ruin her happiness. I'm a worthless orphan who's nobody ever wanted. He's a Ceo Assistant to her father's company. I cant compare to that."

Killian and Ruby just looked at each other before they knelt to the ground with their best friend and just held her.

* * *

 _"Come on that was a foul!" Regina stood up and screamed when she saw the opposing team grab one of their soccer players of the White Knights, pulling them back by the shirt to fall to the ground and steal the ball away._

 _Luckily the ref caught it and blew the whistle to give the player a yellow card_

 _"Thank you" she huffed and sat back down to cuddle into Emma's side to keep warm._

 _"You are so sexy when you get riled up like that" she whispered into her ear before nipping her earlobe_

 _She hummed as she turned to the blonde, the light sparkling in her caramel eyes, giving her that beautiful smile of hers._

 _Emma lifted her hand up to caress her cheek, looking into her eyes. "I love you" She smiled._

 _Regina's smile grew brighter as she pulled her into a passionate kiss, literally sucking the oxygen out of her lungs. "I love you too Swanny" she said as they drew back._

 _Emma smiled. This was her first time saying it outloud to her and she was so fucking happy she feels the same. They've been together two months, it's now october. Three months after they met. It's crazy to say it now but Emma knew the first day she saw her and she couldn't hold it in any longer._

 _"My brown-eyed girl" She softly sang to her earning that beautiful laugh of hers that always made her heart stop._

 _A flash is what brought them out of their bubble. They turned to see August with his camera again taking their picture._

 _"Why is it you always seem to be taking our picture." Emma laughed._

 _"Because my first book is going to be about two lovers united by true love to fight off evil. You guys are my muse. I need pictures to keep that up." he smiled, shaking out the polaroid._

 _"But here you can keep this one" He took a picture of it with his phone to have a copy so they could keep the original_

 _"Thank you Auggy" Regina smiled as she hugged it to her chest._

* * *

She was brought out the memory as her phone rang, letting her know that her mother was calling

"Hola mama" She answered, still looking at the polaroid in her hand

 _ **"Hola hija"**_ Cora smiled into the phone. **_"How are you?_** "

She sighed, "I'm good. I finally decided where i want the wedding to take place."

" _ **Oh lovely, where at?"**_ Cora rolled her eyes, knowing her daughter couldn't see her distaste.

"At crystal lake. And don't think i didn't practically hear you roll your eyes mother." she smirked. She knew her mother hated Daniel. But if this was who she was to marry, she needed to get over it.

 _ **"Crystal Lake? I always thought you said you wanted to get married in Storybrooke. Under our apple tree in the garden**_." she asked, ignoring her daughters comment of knowing.

 _Sitting with her back against her families apple tree, she and her girlfriend enjoyed the sunny day. She sat against the tree with her girlfriends head on her stomach and her arms wrapped around her waist as she read a book while combing her fingers through the blondes hair._

 _"Gina?" she mumbled as she cuddled further into her_

 _"Yes mi amor?"_

 _Emma yawned and lifted her shirt a bit to place a soft kiss the caramel skin underneath and laid her head back down. "I'mma marry you one day. Right underneath this tree. I'm gonna take care of you and love you until the day i die."_

 _Regina put her book down and tilted her face enough to look at her. "So you only love me until you die?" she smirked_

 _Emma lifted her head and smiled at her. "No. Your my soulmate. I'll be like the movie ghost and stay around you. Protect you. But i love you now, i'll love you until i die, I'll love you in the afterlife, and every lifetime i go through, I'll always find you and love you."_

 _She smiled with tears in her eyes and leaned forward connecting their lips. "I love you Swanny"_

 _"And i love you my Queen."_

"No" she swallowed, "Not the apple tree."

" _ **Okay well what the beach? You always loved it there.**_ " Cora questioned again.

 _"Gina get back here!" Emma laughed as she chased the brunette_

 _"No!" she giggled and kept running to find a cover of some sort_

 _Emma had suggested to walk on the beach that afternoon given it was bright and sunny. No cloud in the sky. They had made it passed the cliffs, at least 3 miles from town, when it started to downpour._

 _Regina was never as fast as Emma and so the blonde caught up to her fairly quickly and wrapped her arms around her waist._

 _"Nooo Emma we're getting drenched." she laughed_

 _Emma turned her around and pulled her into a kiss with her hands cupping her face. Regina hummed and wrapped her arms around her waist_

 _When they pulled away Regina pouted her lips out staring at her_

 _"What?" she chuckled, "Now we can say we kissed in the rain."_

 _"But i'm cold" she huddled closer to her personal human heater._

 _"Aww baby here." she took off her leather jacket and wrapped it around her._

 _"No. Emma then you'll be cold and get sick." she went to take it off but Emma clenched the zipper part together so she couldn't_

 _"I'd rather be cold and sick then have my baby girl cold and sick. You're more important." she smiled softly_

 _Regina smiled and pulled her into a kiss that always warmed her up_

"No. I don't want to get married in Storybrooke at all." She sniffed.

Cora could hear the sadness in her voice but brushed it off to talk to her about it later. " _ **Well alright dear. No Storybrooke at all."**_

"Thank you mama." her voice cracked

" _ **You're welcome sweetheart. Now i get back tomorrow. Why don't i come over and we have a dinner party? You and i can invite all of the family and give them a taste of home again?**_ " she suggested

"I'd like that" she smiled

" _ **Alright dear, i have to get on the plane now. I'll be there by noon tomorrow and we can get everything going.**_ "

"Okay. Safe trip, i love you."

 _ **"I love you too, see you tomorrow mi corazon."**_ With that she ended the call

Regina sighed and pulled up her contacts, texting each one of the group about the dinner. She went through the alphabet in her phone, pretty sure she got everyone until she got to the last name. She bit her lip and contemplated her decision.

She could already feel the heat in her chest. Fear. Longing. Pain.

She quickly typed out the message and before she could talk herself out of it. She hit send.

* * *

 _ **Heyyy! update again. About to update Goal as well so look out for that. Comment, review, all that good kinda shit. You know i love those reviews. If you want to see something or have a suggestion, all for it, lets see if i can fit it in. Until next time my lovelies.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Emma got out of the shower, finally getting the sweat off her skin from the run. Killian and Ruby had just left to go get dinner, refusing to leave her alone tonight, promising a pajama and movie night

She wrapped the towel around her waist and walked to her phone on the bed

Before she could look at it, Killian and Ruby busted through the door

"Food!" he shouted, raising the bags in the air.

She laughed and threw her phone back on the bed.

"Emma come on, i know we've seen you naked before but do you always have to make us feel bad about ourselves by showing us your six pack and toned self?" Ruby whined

"Well at least it helps you not be a prude and helped you quit blushing whenever you saw a girl naked" she winked, throwing off her towel and getting dressed.

"Fair enough" she mumbled and helped Killian lay the food out on the coffee table

"Grannies?" she asked when she ran down her steps to the table

"HmmHmm got you your grilled cheese, got some bear claws, hot cocoa, the works" Ruby smiled as she walked over with the plates.

Emma smiled and helped Killian take out the rest

"You guys set up, choose a movie, I'mma run to the bathroom and then we can get this party started."

When they nodded, both with fries already in their mouth, she went.

When she came out, shaking her head as she spotted her friends throwing food up in the air for the other to catch it with their mouths, cheering each time they succeeded. Passing the bed she saw Emma's phone light up

 _ **"Is that offer to finish off the Lasagna still on the table?" ~ Regina**_

She looked back over to see if they had noticed her yet, when she saw they hadn't, she opened the conversation.

 _ **"Definitely, When and Where?**_ " she replied, surprised when she instantly got another text back

" _ **My apartment tomorrow night. My mother is coming in and wants all of the family to come." ~Regina**_

 _ **"I'll be there."**_

"Ruby! Come on! Shake it off!"

She locked the phone and tossed it back on the bed.

"What we watching?"She asked as she plopped on the couch

"Pirates of the Caribbean" They both smiled

"You two are children." She rolled her eyes

They didn't say anything. Just smiled around their sandwiches and played the movie

* * *

"Regina! Darling!" Cora smiled as her daughter opened the door with one bag in her hand

"Hello mother." Regina smiled about to close the door

"Oh the rest is coming" Her mother smiled and walked through. Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion until she heard grunting and turned to see Kathryn, Ruby, and Belle walking through the door with both hands weighed down with more groceries

They dropped everything to the counter, shaking out their arms.

"Thank you girls." Cora smiled

"No problem Mama C" Ruby panted as she went to the fridge and grabbed her and the others a beer from the fridge.

"How did that happen?" Regina asked

"She saw us pull up in the parking garage" Kathryn explained. Cora was like everyone in the groups second mother. That one line explained everything, if Cora needed help, there was no saying no to the woman. And if she saw you when she needed help, there was no escaping that, you were helping whether you wanted to or not.

"Hmmhmm and these sweet girls helped me" She smiled sweetly.

They all raised their beers to her. Regina started chuckling. "Well you can relax now, watch tv or whatever."

"Will do" Kathryn said as she reached for the remote and leaned back, putting Netflix on while Belle cuddled into Ruby. Regina laughed and walked over to her mother, kissing her on the cheek as she started to help take everything out to start cooking.

"Those two are so adorable. I'm glad they finally got together." Cora smiled, staring at the couple

"Yes, took them long enough. It's great because they are both so happy now, but that just means i get more chaos since they all live on the same floor as me." she smiled back

"So is the whole group coming?"

"Yes, the rest of the 8 will be here in an hour or so."

"Including your siblings?"

"Yes"

"And speaking about finally being together, what about Emma?" Cora asked nonchalantly while making the sauce

"Yes she will be coming as well" Regina sighed.

Cora looked turned to her daughter and held her by the shoulders. "Darling it's okay. I'm sure you two can get along as friends. I see how your both miserable without each other in your life, if not together, why not friends hmm?"

Regina swallowed and sighed. "I can do that." she nodded

"Good, because i want my favorite blonde back"

"Hey!" they heard Kathryn yell

They looked at each other and laughed and continued on with preparing dinner

* * *

"Swan come on" Killian yelled from the living room

"Alright alright" she huffed, walking out of the bathroom with black slacks, a lavender purple silk shirt, and a black tie. Her hair curled gently around her shoulders

"You clean up nice, oh here" he walked up and fixed her tie, loosening and adjusting it. "Casual, it doesn't have to choke" he smiled and patted her shoulders. "You look great,"

"Thanks" she slightly smiled and followed him out

* * *

They walked out of the elevator and towards the apartment. Emma slowed down and Killian turned to her.

"You alright?" he asked her cautiously, she looked as if she was about to bolt or have a panic attack at the same time

"Hmmhmm, i jus- I don't know why Ruby thought it was a good idea to have me come." she shook her head

"Hey" said softly as he walked up to her. When she looked up to his gentle blue eyes, she started to calm down. "It's a good idea because Mama C wanted the whole family. And it's not complete without you. You know you were always her favorite." this got her to laugh, she looked down and took a cleansing breath.

When she looked back up at him he turned and offered his arm, " you ready love?"

She nodded and took the arm. They knocked on the door and waited

* * *

"Jefferson if you stick your finger in there one more time, i'm going to take my wooden spoon and shove it-" Cora was interrupted by the knock at the door. She pointed her spoon at her son warningly and went to answer the door. Jefferson stood there wide eyed with his finger still in his mouth from the bit of brownie batter he had stolen to taste while everyone was snickering. Regina chuckling to herself while layering the lasagna.

Cora instantly beamed when she opened the door to see the last of the her adopted children.

"Oh! Don't you two look absolutely handsome! Come here!" she squealed as she took Killian into a big hug.

She turned to Emma and cupped her face. "Emma my dear" she smiled softly

"Hey mama" Emma smiled

"Oh" Cora through her arms around her in a hug. "I missed you!"

She chuckled, "Cora i see you everytime you're in town, it's only been two months since last time"

"I don't care" She sassed, " I miss all my babies, even the stupid ones" she smacked her shoulder and walked back to the kitchen

Emma smiled and followed her with Killian

"Drinks are in the fridge, you have hands, you can help yourselves. Dinner will be ready in a bit, make yourselves comfortable." she said as she went back to the brownies

"Hello Mills." Killian smiled and hugged Regina

"Hello guyliner" She smiled at his pout and kissed his cheek

"It was a phase" he whined.

"Uh hUh and that's why you're still our pirate mascot?" she smirked

He smiled,"Accent makes it better aye love?"

She laughed and pushed him to join the others in the living room.

"Ow!" Emma yelped

"What is with you children putting your fingers in the brownie mix" Cora sighed

"Mother, remember they are merely children in adult bodies. Don't let their appearance fool you." She smirked

Emma glared playfully, "You're one to talk, you still act like a kid as much as the rest of us do."

"I'm not saying i don't, but i am smart enough to not swipe batter while my mother has a wooden spoon in her hand." she crossed her arms

Emma opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out. She just closed it again and groaned, signifying the brunette was right, causing her to laugh.

Regina walked forward and hugged her, kissing her cheek as she pulled back. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me." she smiled, both of them not realizing that Regina was still pressed into her side with her hands around her neck and Emmas free hand wrapped around her waist.

"I believe you'll make good on your promise?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yes ma'am, no lasagna will be left to tempt to you." smiling when that caused Regina to giggle

Cora smiled to herself. They were still staring at each other when they were interrupted by her voice.

"Regina will you be a dear and open some wine. Emma could you go set the table?"

They both blinked, nodding as they went to their tasks, Emma rushing out with the plates and utensils first while Regina rushed to the wine rack

"She doesn't deserve me, oh i'mma marry Daniel." Cora mocked in a high voice to herself when they cleared the kitchen. "Look at those two." she scoffed

"Bunch of Idiotas"


	7. Chapter 7

"So you guys are going on tour again i hear?" Cora asked as she smiled to herself. Patting herself on the back as all her adopted children were laying everywhere around the living room, their stomachs full from both dinner and the desert.

Cora sat in her in the lounge chair while Kathryn, Ruby, Belle and Zelena laid with all their legs on top of eachother on the long couch. Jefferson on the floor with August's head on his stomach. Killian next to the fireplace, Graham laying with his back against the couch and Neal on the floor with his head on a pillow. Emma had sat in the the other lounge chair next to Cora's with Regina sideways in her lap, her legs hung over the armrest and her head resting on her shoulder. The brunette had had a bottle of wine to herself and with that came cuddly Regina. When there were no seats left, she didn't care, she saw Emma take the chair, she decided to use the blonde as hers.

Emma took a sip from her beer, running her fingers through Regina's hair as she answered. "Yeah, we have to promote our new album so we gotta go around and sing a couple of our new songs."

"Oh? Where are you going this time?" Zelena asked

"London, Spain, We are doing Puerto Rico as well because while we are there we're gonna help clean up and build, we'll be there for like two weeks. We got people signing up now that our record label is actually going to pay for their flight tickets and expenses to go over. Uhm we are doing all of the U.S. at like Rockville and Warp tour and a couple other places. Yeah it's gonna be busy." She sighed

"How long will you be gone?" Regina muttered, playing with her tie.

"Bout six months." Ruby yawned.

"That's amazing" Cora gushed "When you are in Puerto Rico go stay with my family, it won't cost you anything and they'll sure you have more than enough food to be helping every day."

"Thank you" Emma nodded.

"Well, why don't i grab you all some blankets. You can just sleep here for the night." when they went to protest Cora silenced them with a finger, "you all have been drinking, yawning, hell all the boys are already passed out. Shut up and accept it." she said before walking to the hall closet.

Regina smiled softly as she felt the vibration of Emma's laughter.

"Hey imma go help your mom with those and clean up" the blonde whispered in her ear before lifting her up with her and turning around to set her back on the chair.

When Regina looked at her wide-eyed at the fact she could still lift her like that, Emma winked and walked to the kitchen.

" _About six months_ " replayed in her head. Yes she had gone three years without seeing her, she should be okay with this. But now that she has gotten to spend time with her again, the thought of going that long without seeing her again made her stomach turn like it used to when the blonde went away on tour.

 _"Regina baby, you have school. I would love more than anything to take you with me but i can't" Emma whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her head and fighting the tears stinging her eyes as her girlfriend clung to her._

" _Emma i can take the month off" She sobbed into her shoulder._

 _"Baby please, i can't let you. You've always dreamed of becoming a doctor. When i come back, i swear to God the next time i go on tour will be in the summer and you can come with. It can be the world tour. "I can show you the world" " she started to sing softly and smiled when she heard the brunette start laughing._

 _Regina pulled back, Emma reached up, cupping her face and swiped her thumbs to clear her face of tears_

 _"As soon as it's over, you come straight back," she said sternly._

 _Emma smiled and nodded. Leaning forward and capturing her lips, "Of course i will. I love you"_

 _Regina wrapped her arms around her neck, "I love you too." she sighed_

 _"Besides, why would i not want to come home to my sexy ass girlfriend" she smiled as she trailed her hands down to squeeze a thick bottom._

 _Regina bit her lip, trailing her hands down the blondes front, "Well...Why don't i make sure you come back by showing you what you can come back to." she whispered seductively_

 _Emma smiled and picked her up without a problem. Regina wrapped her legs around her waist and laughed into her neck as her girlfriend ran them to their bedroom._

Regina swallowed, fighting down the tears that shouldn't be there. Her mother came back into the room with a blanket, Emma following behind her with a stack of blankets in her arms.

"Thank you dear." Cora patted Emma's cheek when she set the blankets on her chair for her.

She nodded and went to the kitchen where they heard dishes start moving and music playing lowly in the background

Cora looked to her daughter, seeing the look of agony over her face. "You going to sleep out here dear?"

Regina shook her head, "Uh maybe, i might go to my room instead."

"Okay darling." She came over and kissed her on the head as a tear managed to escape, "Just go talk to her dear. I want you to be happy, you can't if you don't get passed this" she whispered.

"I know mama" she nodded.

"I'm sure she had a reason for what happened. You're both here now, find out before she leaves."

With that Cora went to the guest bedroom she claimed as her own.

Regina grabbed her wine glass, taking a gulp to steady herself and walked into the kitchen. She leaned against the door panel and smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Despacito" was playing in the background, Emma dancing and washing the dishes, every now and then bringing the brush up as if it was a microphone. When she had first started teaching Emma Spanish when they were younger, the blonde was terrible but they used music to get her used to it. Now as the song played she was saying the words so clearly and fluently as the singer.

She brought her hand up to cover her mouth when she started laughing as Emma started shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to dance.

Emma heard this and turned around, smiling when she saw she was making the brunette laugh. She wiped her hands on the towel next to her and walked over. She started dancing around her, keeping that bright smile on her face.

Regina forgot what she came in for and blushed when Emma came in front of her with her hand held up, asking her to dance. She took the hand and smiled again when the blonde spun her around, dipping her and bring her back up.

Emma brought her hand to her waist and held her free hand in hers. The blonde started dancing the back and forth. Switching between the salsa and spinning her. On the last bit of the song, they were laughing too hard, Emma spun her again, this time landing Regina's back to her front as they swayed back in forth as the next song started to play.

They finally caught their breaths and just swayed to the melody. Regina leaned her head back onto a strong shoulder while Emma softly pressed her cheek to her head. Breathing her in and relishing in having her in her arms again, knowing she wouldn't always be able to have a rare moment such as this. Both fought the tears in their eyes, threatening to come out as the both fought their own inner turmoils.

The tears won out and it became known when Regina sniffled and turned in the embrace to bury her head in Emma's neck. Her arms wrapping around the blonde's waist while Emma pulled her in tighter with one arm around her shoulders and her other hand cupping the back of her head, burying her nose in the chestnut waves.

They both cried silently. Not only for what they lost but each with their own. One being guilt and agony, the other being anger, heartbreak, and not knowing what she did wrong.

"What did I do wrong?" Regina sobbed

This only caused Emma to hold her tighter and cry harder as her heart ached within her chest.

"You didn't do anything wrong babygirl." she sniffled and kissed her temple

"It has to be something i did! Emma, please! I need to know." she coughed

Emma pulled back and cupped her face to get her to look at her. "Regina i promise you, you didn't do anything wrong. You were and are absolutely perfect. It's all my fault okay?"

"Then why did cheat on me and leave?"

* * *

 _ **Sorry not sorry to leave you on this cliffhanger. I know this was a short chapter but i wanted to set it up for the chapter about to come! What do you think will be Emma's answer? You surprised? Don't forget to follow, favorite if you want, make sure to comment as well. Till next time.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here my lovelies is the chapter i was using that short shit last one to set up. The backstory to what happened on that dreadful day. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **3 Years Ago**_

" _Our fellow Seattleites! You know we are from Storybrooke, but home, is right here!" she said into the microphone as they finished their last song. People cheering, some girl on the shoulders of a guy flashing them with her tits, they all looked at each other smiling,_

 _"Thank you all for coming out! And thank you to Ozzfest for letting us play tonight. We love you all, goodnight!" They yelled and with that walked off stage._

 _"Damn you see that girl with the stickies" Killian laughed as a stage person came up handing them all a towel and their shirts they had thrown off since it started raining_

 _"Yes but I get to go home to my beloved girlfriend tonight, i want to get out of here as fast as i can."_

 _"Not even a celebratory drink for finishing a tour, at Ozzfest of all places?" Ruby asked_

 _"Nope, i'll get something better then a drink when i get home."she winked, "Imma go get our stuff from the trailer and head to the apartment, you guys have fun."_

 _They waved goodbye and when they split ways, she made her way to the trailer that was set up for them._

 _The door opened behind her and she smiled, "You guys forget something?" she asked not turning around._

 _"Well i hope by the time we both leave here nothing will be forgotten" a gruff unfamiliar voice said behind her_

 _She turned around to see a short, balding old man in a suit that looked to be from the 70's._

 _"Sir can i help you?" she asked, always remembering her manners but crossing her arms in a defensive stance should he try anything._

 _"Possibly. If you agree to my deal that is." he roamed around looking at the pictures she put up as a pre concert ritual, pictures of her family and friends, as good luck._

 _"I don't make deals sir, I already have a record label so your business isn't needed. So if you would" she gestured towards the door as a sign to get out._

 _He chuckled and pulled one of the pictures down, "No no my dear. My deal is about her." He showed the picture in his hand. In the picture was her and Regina. A professional shot Cora made them take, they were sitting on the ground, Emma sat criss-cross with her arms wrapped around Regina sitting in her lap with her arms around her neck, smiling at the camera. Her heart stopped._

* * *

 _"Love don't you wanna go home?" Killian asked as they walked up to the bar._

 _"I jus want a celebratory drink huh? We finished a tour again. Les drink" she slirred, already drunk._

 _"Emma you're already drunk." Ruby stated._

 _"One more" she held up her hand to show one finger but smiled and giggled when she saw it was two._

 _"Fine, one, but you behave yourself" Killian pointed_

 _"Aye aye captain" she saluted, they all laughed and held her up as they went inside. "Imma go pee real quick."_

 _"Alright we'll be right here." She saluted again and went to the bathroom_

 _As she was washing her hands, a brunette walked up to her and smiled. "Hi im Lily"_

 _"Regina" Emma said under her breath and smiled. "Hey!"_

 _Lily didn't here the name but took the smile as a go ahead. "Hi"_

 _Emma saw her girlfriend, she didn't see it wasn't her. She walked right up and kissed her, pulling her into a stall. "I missed you." she moaned, unbuttoning the brunettes jeans and sticking her hand in to feel the heat coming from her core._

 _Unknown to the blonde, Lily was just at her concert, she was one the girl flashing her tits from the shoulders of some guy. Lily thought she actually saw her and that's why she missed her. "I missed you too" she hissed as two fingers entered her and started pumping into her roughly. Her back was slamming into the stall wall but she didn't care, she moaned and let her nails scratch at the blondes back._

 _"OH God! I love you Emma!" she screamed._

 _Emma buried her head in her neck, expecting to smell the lavender and apples of her girlfriend, but instead it was something else, dragon fruit maybe. Then she realized the heat she was pumping into wasn't the same, wasn't as tight, more rigid then her loves. That declaration of love wasn't Regina. She pulled back shook her head to look clearly at the girl. She went numb, She was cheating on her girlfriend._

 _Lily arched her back and screamed, holding on to the body Standing Stock still in front of her as she came_

 _"Wanna go back to my place" Lily asked. Emma refused to look at her, but nodded her head. The walked out of the bathroom and snuck by her friends, Lily grabbed her holding onto her, happy she got her celebrity crush._

* * *

 **"TMZ caught one and only Emma Swan, lead singer of "The Saviors" walking out of a bar downtown with a skimpy looking brunette, definitely not her gorgeous high school sweetheart Regina Mills. In fact, Mills is back home going through medical school and was unable to tour with them this time. What does this mean for the power couple?"**

 _Regina had been studying in her and Emma's apartment in Seattle with Belle and Kathryn beside her when Kathryn turned up the TV and gasped, catching her attention._

 _"That can't be, right? Are they sure it wasn't a cosplay person or something? Someone who liked to dress up like Emma?"_

 _Regina swallowed, "No, that was her"_

 _They looked at her in shock. "How do you know?"_

 _She pointed to the tattoo that was visible just beneath the blondes sweater, on her forearm. A tattoo she had gotten specifically for Regina. A swan with a crown. A joke that only they knew of. Their friends always said they were the Swan and the Queen due to Emma's last name and treating Regina as if she were a Queen, and Regina always being a bit refined. Thus SwanQueen."The tattoo"_

 _"Oh shit."_

 _"Regina I'm so sorry, what's going to happen?"_

 _They looked at her worriedly, but then she saw Emma stumbling in the video, holding onto the girl as a balance, and she read on her lips saying 'Regina'_

 _"Nothing. She's drunk, more than ever apparently because she's saying Regina" she shrugged_

 _"God, seriously, can we all just find a love like you two? Jesus do you always have to be perfect." Kathryn ranted_

 _Regina smiled slightly, "It still hurts, but we'll get passed it." she shrugged._

 _Hours later, the girls had left and Regina was sipping wine on the couch. Watching tv in her cozy pajamas, when the front door opened. She turned to see a crying Emma. She instantly got up and hugged the blonde as she sobbed into her shoulder._

 _"Regina I am so sorry!" she let out and fell to both knees on the floor, hugging Regina around the waist and burying her face in her stomach._

 _Regina stood there and let a few tears slipped. "It's okay my love. I forgive you." She whispered and slipped to the floor with her. Cradling Emma as she sobbed, repeating sorry over and over again._

 _"Emma, we're okay." she stroked her hair, still trying to calm her down_

 _Emma looked up, "Baby I hurt you, I betrayed you" she cried_

 _"Emma, mi Amor, you were drunk. Everyone makes mistakes when they are drunk, our mistakes make us human. You made a mistake because you were drunk, You're human" She cooed_

 _Emma looked at her for a second before pulling her in by the back of the neck and kissing her with everything she had. They deepened the kiss, usually, their kisses were full of tenderness and were gentle. These were hurried, full of pain, love, guilt, and forgiveness"_

 _Emma helped Regina up off the floor and started walking them back to their bedroom. Shedding their clothes as they went._

 _By the time they made it to the bed, they were completely nude. Emma squeezed her ass and pulled her against her, causing the brunette to moan, then reached down to her thigh to pick her up._

 _Regina instantly wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled at blonde hair when she felt lips attacking her neck._

 _She carried her and gently placed her on the bed, following her up as her girlfriend crawled backward to the middle._

 _Emma kissed up her stomach, through the valley of her breasts, stopping to give attention to both nipples standing at attention, before making her way back to plump red lips._

 _Emma let her full weight down onto hers and they both moaned out in pleasure, their bodies fit like a puzzle piece, it brought both their centers together_

 _"Regina I am so sorry." She whispered in her ear as she started to grind their hips together_

 _"Emma its okay. I forgive you" she moaned, dragging her nails and leaving red marks all up and down the blondes back_

 _"God. Regina, I love you so much" she groaned, grinding her hips faster_

 _"I love you too Emma" she gasped, bringing her legs up and around her waist, forcing her hips to go harder_

 _"Oh God! Emma!" She screamed as her legs started shaking_

 _Emma groaned and looped her arms around Regina, one arm wrapping around her shoulders and her other cupping a thick bottom in her hand, bringing their clits to rub more firmly together._

 _They came together with both their names being screamed out._

 _Emma didn't even give them a chance to rest, instantly trailing back down the goddess body beneath her to the forbidden fruit that was her addiction._

 _Regina screamed out in pleasure, her back arching as Emma starting sucking her clit as if it was a pacifier. "Oh Dios mio, si Papi!"_

 _Emma groaned, causing her to arch again from the vibrations it caused to travel through her. Emma loved it when Regina spoke Spanish in bed, even more, when she called her "Papi"._

 _Regina's body thrashed around, Emma holding down her waist with one arm so she wasn't bucked off until finally she came with her back arching in the air and screaming Emma's name. Emma helped her ride it out, having her body spasm with every gentle lick to her nerves until Regina pulled at her hair to come up. Emma crawled up slowly, kissing her path until she made it to plump red lips._

 _They closed their eyes and kissed slowly, reveling in each other._

 _Regina pulled back when she felt teardrops fall to her own cheeks. She looked up and smiled softly, she cupped her face, using her thumbs to brush freckled cheeks as she stared lovingly into the watery green eyes above her._

 _"I love you Emma" She whispered drowsily._

 _"I love you too Regina, never forget that. I'll always love you." they shared a kiss before Regina cuddled into her and fell asleep. Emma cried, holding her love, knowing what she was about to do. She held her until the sky started to get a little lighter, not wanting to let go, but she got up. She packed her backpack of everything should need. She left a couple of shirts, she didn't care, she'd get more. When she had everything she needed, she looked around and spotted Regina's notebook and pen. She placed the note on her pillow and put her key on the bedside table. She sniffled as she looked at the angel sleeping with a smile on her face, drinking in the pictures around the room of their past, she bent down and kissed Regina on the head. "I love you." the blonde whispered_

 _"Emma I love you," she mumbled but still slept soundly._

 _Emma bit back the cry scratching at her throat to come out. And left, having nowhere to go, not caring, if she was to get shot walking around this city at night, then someone would be doing her a favor._

 _"_ It's done _." she texted the number in her phone labeled Satan_

 _"_ **See was that so hard. Well done. Maybe she'll keep you as a friend, doubtful** _." ~ Satan_

 _"_ Fuck you, I did my part of the deal, you better keep up your end _." she raged_

 _"_ **Oh shush dear child, my part is already in play. Tata, I'll be watching** _." ~Satan_

 _She froze in front of the park, this made her sick to her stomach. She finally dropped to her knees and screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that would relieve the pain coursing through her body._

 _Regina woke up smiling, she stretched and moaned at the delicious soreness of her body. She hummed and went to wrap her arm around Emma but instead, her hand hit the paper on the pillow._

 ** _"Regina,_**

 ** _By the time you wake up, I'll already be gone. I am so sorry my love. For everything. I will never forgive myself for hurting you. I can't tell you why I have to leave, but just know it's for the best, your best chance. You deserve better than me. Someone who can take care of you, not betray you, and treat you like the Queen you are. I love you, Regina, I always have and I always will. I just hope you can forgive me someday."_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Emma_**

 _Regina couldn't breathe. Was this some kind of sick joke? She got out of bed, not caring she was still naked and ran throughout the apartment calling out Emma's name. The blonde was nowhere to be seen, she called her number but it went straight to voicemail. She breathed heavily and ran her hands through her hair, on the brink of having a panic attack. When she went back into the bedroom, she saw the missing clothes, the missing backpack. Emma had left her everything, only taking a couple outfits, but left everything else. She crawled back into bed, pulled Emma's pillow to her, it still had her scent and cried into it._


	9. Chapter 9

" _Then why did cheat on me and leave?"_

Emma's heart stopped beating at that moment. Staring into the eyes of the woman that was still the love of her life, seeing the hurt and pain she caused her, it killed her.

She had believed the day she did her part of the deal and broke Regina's heart had killed her, but seeing this made her very soul ache in agony.

 _"what do you want with Regina?" She growled._

 _The old man smiled, "I want you to leave her." He said as if it was so simple_

 _She gaped, "are you fucking kidding me?! Hell no!"_

 _He smiled, turning from the pictures and facing her._

 _"See I'd thought you say that. So instead of asking, I am telling you that you will leave her. And believe me, you are going to."_

 _She laughed, "over my dead body old man. You can leave now." she crossed her arms waiting._

 _"Oh? But what about your band? Or Regina's career in becoming a doctor hmm? What about your friends as well? I could have your friend, Neal, bar be closed down. Belle, I could put her teaching career to an end. I could even get Ruby's Granny's restaurant closed down. Regina's mother's Company, I can shut that down. Even your last foster patents, Snow and David, I know you still keep in contact with them. Who was the one in the army? Graham wasn't it? You know he's on tour right now in an area I know some people. It'd be a shame if he wasn't able to make it back home."_  
 _he smiled_

 _" Are you threatening my family?!" She yelled_

 _"I am doing just that child." he smiled_

 _"Why the fuck are you doing this hmm? What do you want with Regina?" She asked_

 _His face shifted and he looked at her with disgust in his eyes. "You are a worthless orphan. You play music but what is that going to get you? You'll never amount to anything. She deserves much better than you to take care of her. Not a disgusting abomination like you corrupting her of your sinister ways." he spat_

 _"Oh, believe me, old man, I haven't corrupted her. She was like that when I met her. Though you can say I have possessed her." she smiled, holding back the tears in her eyes. That had hit a soft spot. And the fear for her family made it worse._

 _"You stay away from Regina. You are going to leave her. Break her heart. Cheat on her to make sure she is disgusted with you as she should be."_

 _"And why should I do that?" She sneered_

 _"Other than the threat against all you hold dear? Who do you think is paying for her medical school?"_

 _"Cora's company, she's paying for it"_

 _"Ah yes but did I forget to mention I am on the companies council. I could take over Coras company, and get Regina thrown out of school"_

 _"I could take care of them both, they don't need you to support them"_

 _"Oh but this isn't about support. This is their dreams. Cora to have this company that she has worked so hard and so many years of her life to have. Regina's dream of becoming a pediatrician. Saving children's lives"_

 _She stood there silent and felt the tears trying to break through, "You couldn't do that." she whispered_

 _"But wouldn't I? All you have to do is leave her. That's it. And all your friends, family, and even dear Regina will be safe. Just break her heart so I can make sure she achieves her dreams and that she's taken care of with someone who really deserves her. Not some worthless wannabe rocker orphan."_

 _She didn't say anything, she just sat in silence looking down._

 _"Sign the paper Miss Swan, saying that you will do this. This is our contract, stating that this is only between us. Nobody is to ever know about this. Break Regina's heart and She and everyone you love will be safe. Should you break our deal instead, everything you know will be destroyed. You won't ever amount to anything or be anything so why not do this now and do good now. The only good you can ever give your friends and family. She will marry a man that will take care of her. If she even wants to keep you in her life as a friend, very doubtable, but if she does just don't interfere with her getting married. I will know if you do" he smiled and pushed the paper and pen to her_

 _She sat up and signed._

 _He lifted it up, looked at the signature and let out a contented sigh. "Pleasure doing business with you Miss Swan. I'm giving you a week. If not, then all I said will come true." he walked out letting out an evil laugh_

 _She stayed seated. She had just signed her life, her love, her everything away. She had just made a deal with the devil._

"Regina" she choked out, "I was drunk. I was stupid and young. And let me tell you right now, that what I did that day, hurting you in the process, was the very day I died from such a stupid mistake." she made sure to look into her eyes as she said this, wanting her to see the sincerity in her words

And it was partially true. She was drunk when she did it. She wanted to make sure she was numb. She wanted to make sure she was drunk enough that she saw Regina in place of the brunette that had taken her back to their hotel. Young was not the reason at all. It was selling herself to the devil reincarnate himself that was the reason.

"Then why did you end it, Emma? We could have worked it out! I had already forgiven you!" Regina sobbed, more tears staining her cheeks. Emma cupped the back of Regina's head and put their foreheads together, they both closed their eyes, "Regina. Please. You would have never forgiven me for that. There's no coming back from that mistake." she whimpered

Regina brought her hands up to cup her face, "That's where you are wrong" she whispered.

Emma pulled back so their eyes could meet. Regina smiled gently, using her thumbs to wipe the tears running down pale cheeks. "I forgave you the minute you came home."

"Why?"

"Because you kept your promise. And even though you went with another woman, you came home to me. And do you remember the first words you said when you walked through the door?"

Emma thought back and nodded, Regina brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You cried and told me sorry over and over again. I didn't even have to tell you to tell me sorry until I felt it was enough because I lost count of how many times you did." she smiled when that got Emma to let out a wet chuckle

When it fell silent she swallowed and continued, "But why even after I told you I forgave you, Why did you leave me?" she asked, going back to that day

"I never deserved you" Emma whispered, looking down

"What made you ever think that?"

"You deserve better than me. Someone who can take care of you." she nodded

When she looked up Regina was staring at her with admiration and something else she didn't want to acknowledge.

"What if I told you that I believed I didn't deserve you. That I believe that you took care of me enough to make me feel more loved and wanted than ever." she leaned in

Emma leaned in and had their foreheads together once more, Regina's nose nudging hers.

She took in the way the woman in front of her was taking deeper breaths and slightly tugging on her hair to pull her further in. She knew what Regina wanted. And by Gods did she want it too.

But as another tear fell, she inhaled deeply and took a step back.

"Well, that's why I'm glad that you finally have someone who can do better than I ever could. Especially judging by the look of that ring on your finger," she explained.

Regina looked down to the said ring on her finger and almost grimaced at it, "yes, Daniel" she said robotically and looked her in the eyes, down to her lips, and then back at her eyes.

Emma nodded and locked their hands together, "Let's get you to sleep hun, you're slightly drunk and you know Cora's gonna make us wake up early."

Regina nodded and followed her as she pulled her to her own bedroom.

"Here change into these, I'll be right back," she said as she handed her a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt

She did as she was told and as she got done, Emma came back with a glass of water

"Here you're going to want to drink this, helps lessen the hangover in the morning." she smiled and drank it, and Emma helped her into the bed, covering her up.

"I'll be in the living room with the others if you need me."

But when she turned from her spot, a handed grabbed hers.

She looked down into pleading brown eyes "can you stay here with me?" she whispered

Emma hesitated for a second before nodding. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and tank top with Regina's permission to borrow and stiffly laid under the covers.

Regina shimmied over and laid her head on her chest, took one of Emma's arms and wrapped it around herself, laid her own arm around the blonde's waist and stretched her leg around toned thighs.

Emma's breath hitched and she tensed.

"Its okay" Regina whispered, rubbing patterns on a pale hip, that had Emma finally relaxed

"Emma, I still love you and I forgive you for everything. I want you to be in my life, I don't know what you're comfortable with so why don't we just start over. You can be my bestie." she smiled brightly up at the blonde

Emma chuckled and nodded, " yeah I'll be your bestie. But I'm not breaking the news to Kathryn that I'm runner-up for her job.

"She'll be fine, besides you have more experience at the job than she does." she snuggled her head back into her

"Oh? And how's that?" Emma wrapped both arms around her, reveling in the feel

Regina yawned, "Because you've seen me naked more times than she has."

Emma started laughing and Regina joined in.

The brunette yawned again, "Goodnight Swanny"

"Goodnight your majesty" she whispered and pulled her closer. She felt Regina smile against her chest before her breaths evened out signaling she was asleep. She whispered, "Goodnight my Queen." kissing her forehead and falling asleep herself.

* * *

 ** _I know I'm late. I am so sorry guys, I've had a lot of school happening. I'll try to update the others as well, please don't give up on me just yet. Make sure to review, tell me whatcha think, suggestions, ideas, whatever I want to hear it. Until next time!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Regina had woken up first, thankfully without a hangover due to Emma. At the thought of the blonde, she took in her surroundings and the warmth around her. Emma was still holding onto her. Their legs had intertwined during the night and she was pulled closer to her chest. She smiled and looked up to see the womans face. Ever since they reunited, she could see the tiredness and guilt that she let weigh her down on her face, making her look older than she really was. Even in pictures Ruby had showed her of night outs where Emma passed out on the bus, her eyebrows were furrowed and even in sleep she allowed the stress to follow her. In this moment though, with the sun shining in through the window above them, she finally looked relaxed, the worry lines had disappeared and small smiled was on her face. She finally looked at peace. She raised a hand and used it to brush a strand of golden hair behind her ear, trailing her fingers lightly against her jaw and brushing her cheek with her thumb. She moved a just a little bit and she felt Emma's arms tighten even more around her, as if even in sleep she was scared of letting her go again. She smiled and used her thumb to smooth out her eyebrows that had scrunched at her little movement. They relaxed and Emma began to stir. When she opened her eyes, Regina smiled at the glowing Emerald shining sleepily at her. Emma smiled lazily and kissed the palm cupping her face, then closing her eyes again.

"Good morning beautiful" her voice gravely with sleep

"Goodmorning sleeping beauty" she whispered and they both chuckled. Emma had always been a heavy sleeper and Regina used to kiss her awake when they were together. The woman would be dead to the world and no matter how loud the noise or even falling off the bed, she would still be asleep, but even the lightest brush of Regina's lips or her hands against her and she would wake up instantly.

Emma, still not fully awake, forgot where they were and what they were to each each other; she leaned in, nudging her nose against Reginas.

And Regina, caught in the moment, forgetting everything else as well, began to lean in.

* * *

"Everybody up, come on, up and at em. Get your ass's up and go eat the food i made you." Cora walked around the living room, shouting, Smacking each person as she went.

She looked around and didn't see Emma. She sighed, "Damn it." she shook her head and headed to her daughters room.

Their lips were just a brush away, when she opened the door without knocking, "Regina what happened with you and Emma last night? I think she left, she's not- oh." she smiled as both girls squealed and pulled apart, both going to different sides of the bed

"Mother it's not what it looks like-"

"Cora nothing happened-"

They both stuttered, causing her to start laughing out loud. "Whatever you say darlings, just make sure your decent, breakfast is ready." she winked and closed the door on the way out.

Emma and Regina both looked at each other with matching shocked looks on their faces before falling back onto the bed with twin groans.

* * *

After taking time to calm down and tamper down their embarrassment, they finally left the room and joined their friends at the dining table.

Everybody resembled a zombie. Groaning at each other over their coffee cups while Cora went around the table and giving everyone plates of food. "Thank you" were the only actual intelligible words heard because no matter how shitty they felt, they knew to use their manners with Cora. The night after graduation, everybody had woken up hungover. Everyone was given a smack on the back of the head, no matter how bad the headache, because they didn't say thank you for the breakfast she made them.

Regina sat down at the table while Emma helped Cora hand out the rest of the plates.

When the blonde sat down next to her, she handed her a mug of coffee. Everyone else was oblivious to why while Cora was cutting into her food she kept smiling at the two women or why the two were blushing and refusing eye contact.

"So!" Cora said loudly and smiled when groans were heard. "Emma when are you guys leaving for the tour?"

Emma leaned back in her seat, taking a sip of her coffee before she answered, "uhh Monday, two weeks from now." she looked at her bandmates to see if she was right and saw them nodding.

"Wheres your first stop?" she asked again.

"London. First concert starts two days after we land so we'll actually get to tour around before we leave. Same with Spain."

"Well isn't that lovely. I might just come with you all just for the viewing" she chuckled.

"You realize we're Amazons." Ruby randomly mumbles

Everyone stopped to look at her, waiting for her continue but she never does. She just starts nodding while continuing to eat.

Emma clears her throat, trying not to laugh as Killian rolls his eyes. They were used to this. "What? Like Wonder Woman Amazons?"

She nods enthusiastically "Yeah! You, me, Belle, and Regina."

"Hows that?" she asks again

"Because you remember that she tells Steve when he was getting awkward around her on the boat, when they started talking about sex, she says that the Amazons considered the only need for men was for to help the reproduce, not for pleasure. The Amazon women were basically lesbians. And if thats not proof enough, in Justice league when the amazonians are trying to protect that life box, you cannot tell me that when her moms right hand woman got hurt and she knelt right next to her, that that wasn't her girlfriend. Or hell even in the Wonder Woman movie, if you watch the women in the background, you cannot tell me some of them that were together were not boning. Thus we are Amazonian Woman. We're Wonder Women." she smiles proudly of herself.

Everyone around the table started laughing, even Cora herself.

"Well you all can match for halloween this year then." she states causing another round of luaghter to fill the table as they finished thier meals.

* * *

The two weeks had quickly passed, filled with everyone trying to hang out as much as they could between their jobs before the band would leave. Most of those nights, if nobody else could participate, were mostly nights where Emma and Regina would spend time, talking of stories that happened during the years they were apart.

Emma was right when she had said that Kathyrn would not be happy about her being runner-up in the best friend status to Regina. Every night for those two weeks, Regina had insisted on Emma staying with her. Stating that she didnt want to be alone in the apartment, and why should Emma go back to the apartment when she doesnt have to work until she leaves for tour, they had to reconnect, etc.

And what were both blondes supposed to say to that. Emma had rubbed her neck and agreed. Kathryn earned herself a glare when she raised a questioning eyebrow with a smirk but said nothing of it. They ate their breakfast and as the two left for work, Regina gave Emma the spare key for when she came back after going to her apartment for her necessities. And for the next two weeks Emma would help clean up the apartment, workout and work on her music, secretly going through the brunettes netflix, and when Regina came home, she would already have food set out for her when she walked through the door, just like old times. If it was just them, dinner was eatne in the living room where they settled to binge watch some of the tv shows on Reginas netflix list. The first night was a bit awkward for them at first but as soon as they started talking and Emma started joking around, the hard part of their past was put on the back burner for the time being. And at night when they'd retire to the bedroom, they talked aboiut that hardest time of their life until the early morning hours. They finally talked everything out and in these two weeks, became as close as they once were, without being together.

Especially after one night when Regina had come home with the chinese they agreed on, Emma was working on her music, she didnt hear the other woman come in so Regina set the food on the table and went looking for the blonde. She found her in her bedroom and she watched the blonde sitting on her bed from the doorframe, being lost in her music.

 _"Emma? Im home." Regina called out into the apartment, blushing when she realized what she said but brushed it off when she didnt hear a response._

 _"Emma?" she called out again, walking in further and placing their food on the table. She perked her ears to listen for movement and thats when she heard the sound of Emmas guitar coming from her bedroom._

 _When she entered she realized Emma still didnt hear her, being too lost in her own musical little world._

 _But what she heard, had her leaning agaisnt the doorframe, not wanting to interupt._

 _Emma played a couple cords to see what sounded good and when she found it she wrote it down above the lines on her paper, and presses record on her phone._

 _"Walking down 29th and Park_

 _I saw you in another's arms_

 _Only a month we've been apart_

 _You look happier"_

 _"Saw you walk inside a bar_

 _He said something to make you laugh_

 _I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours Yeah, you look happier, you do"_

 _"Pick it up here," she stopped to write again._

 _"Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

 _But ain't nobody love you like I do_

 _Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_

 _If you're moving on with someone new"_

 _"And that can be when everything breaks in" she says mumbling to herself and phone._

 _"Cause baby you look happier, you do_

 _My friends told me one day I'll feel it too-"_

 _All of a sudden her phone rings, she looks down and all Regina could see was the name "Lily" before Emma declines and goes back to her guitar._

 _Emma starts playing the cords again when Regina made her presence known by knocking on her doorframe._

 _"Hey" Emma smiled_

 _"Hey" she smiled back and sat down next to her._

 _"Working on another song" she nods to the notebook._

 _Emma nods "uh yeah, this one though I wrote a couple years back and had forgotten about it. I was going through it when I saw this entry didn't have a check next to it like I usually do when I make it into music. So I decided to work in it."_

 _"Can I see?" She questions gently, knowing Emma was always shy about her songs in just written form. Nervous of how they look before turned to music_

 _But luckily the blonde nods and hands over the journal_

 _Regina reads the lyrics as Emma plays on her guitar. And when she finishes she clears her throat and hands it back to the blonde._

 _"Thats beautiful." she smiles_

 _"Thanks." Emma takes it and puts it down next to her. She begin to fiddle with her guitar again as they sit in the tense silence._

 _"When did you write it?" Regina whispers_

 _Emma sighs, "three years ago."_

 _The brunette nods, "Its about me?"_

 _She looks down and nods, "yeah, I uhm" she clears her throat, "I never left the city when i left you. I just couldnt really be that far from you, you know? And uhm, i was walking to Neals when I saw you with a guy. I know now it was Daniel from the pictures around here. But you were smiling at somthing he said. And he wrapped his arm around you. As soon as I saw that I turned around and went back to my apartment and got shit-faced."_

 _Regina remembers that day, it was the first night Daniel had gotten her to get out of her out of her apartment a month after Emma had left. They were still only friends then though._

 _"That wasn't what you thought." she mumbled_

 _Emma looked up at her and she continued_

 _"He had moved in a week after you left. He and his friends were taking his belongings to the apartment across the hall and i met him when i was trying to unlock the door and he introduced himself like neighbors usually do. But I uh was crying one night in the living room, i guess he heard me because he knocked on my door that night and asked if I needed someone to talk to. We were only friends that night you saw us though. That was the first night he got me out of the apartment building because i was only leaving the apartment to go to Kathryns or check my mail. But he was always doing his best to make me laugh. Thats what you saw."_

 _Emma nods, "Well I'm glad he was there to help you and at least make sure you smiled. Because that is certainly something that should never be gone from the world." she whispers, still looking down._

 _"Will you let me, be the first to hear it? The song when its completed?"_

 _Emma finally looked up and smiled gently, taking her hand in hers, "I'll make sure you're there when we first practice it."_

 _With a soft kiss to the brunettes knuckles she stood up and pulled Regina with her, "Come on, I can hear that chinese food calling my name, I'm starving." she grinned_

 _Regina chuckled and allowed herself to be pulled into the dining room, "When arent you hungry?"_

 _"Well, we always knew i had quite the appetite, didn't we?" She winked, carrying the food to the living room, leaving the brunette to regain her composure before she followed._

it was the Saturday night before the bands last night. So they all stayed at Reginas for a movie night. Cora had stayed there as well, another family dinner prepared, stuffing everyone to the brim before they settled down in front of the tv. Everyone had voted on doing a Wonder Woman and Justice League double feature night to prove Ruby's statement true or not.

Everyone was settled in their spots just like the first family dinner, the boys on the floor the girls on the couch, Cora in one of the lounge chair, Regina sitting on Emma's lap, claiming there was no where else to sit, but that had non-verbally confirmed to be her official seat when everyone came over. But they kept secret that it was still her seat even when her and Emma were alone, they didn't mind, they found it comfortable.

In the middle of the second movie though, the door unlocked and Daniel came through.

"Oh hey everyone" he smiled

Emma tensed when Regina shot out of her spot and over to her fiance.

She went up and hugged him, giving him her cheek when he tried to peck her on the lips. "What are you doing home early? I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another week?"

"We got the deal closed early! Isn't that amazing? We'll now have an office in Tokyo!" He smiled.

Cora had gotten up and started to clean up their dishes, Emma got up and took the dishes from her. Kissing the woman on the cheek and telling her to relax. As she walked to the kitchen, trying to hurry, Daniel still noticed and stopped her.

"Hi! I don't believe we met?" he smiled, offering out his hand.

Emma internally sighed and placed the dishes in one arm and shook his hand. "How ya doin."

Shaking his hand a little bit too tightly and preening when she saw him wince. She was allowed to be petty every once in a while, was she not?

Regina slid over to Emma's sighed, sensing the blonds discomfort and introduced her.

"Daniel this is Emma."

Relization registered in his expression, before he smiled wider, "Oh! The old friend you caught up with that day. Emma, what do you do?"

She stood up taller, hiding the shiver that ran through her body as she felt Reginas hand on the small of her back, making soothing gestures on her skin. "Im the lead singer of the Savior, with Killian and Ruby."

"Oh wow. So what do you do for actual work?" he crossed his arms

Emma narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"You know like an actual job?"

"This is my job." she tensed, but kept calm for Reginas sake, feeling the woman trace 'dont' on her skin.

"You can't rely on that forever, you actually have something real to be stable in the world. Can't go far with that." he scoffed

"Daniel!" Regina scolded when she felt Emma ready to pounce, placing a hand on the taller womans abs to keep her in place. An action gone unnoticed to her but noticed to everyone else.

Emma eyed him up and down, sizing him up.'i could definitely take him' she thought

But she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, something about him was familiar but she couldnt quite place him.

"Are you sure we havent met before?"

Daniel tilted his head, "Im pretty sure i'd remember you if we did."

She hummed and balanced her placed and took off towards the kitchen. If there was going to be a fight, she wasn't going to be the one to start it, especially in front of Regina and especially Cora. But she'd be damned sure to be the one to end it if the fucker tried.

She started washing the dishes, not one to drop everything and leave when she was making sure mama C got to relax. She heard hushed angry whispers and when she finished her work, she heard a slap. She walked into the room and held in a snicker when she saw Daniel holding his cheek and Cora yelling at him, not one for hushed whispers when she scolded.

"Now you listen here child. Every last person in this room is my children, except you. And Emma is second to Regina in that category. You will not and shall not ever insult my nina like that. She is amazing at what she does and she will spend her whole life making that music and succeeding more in it than you ever will in the company. Do you understand me boy?" she fumed

Daniel looked shook and just nodded. He looked up and saw the blonde leaning agaisnt the doorway, arms crossed, still analyzing him, trying to figure out his place. "I apoligize Emma, Im sure you are very good at what you do and hope you continue to succeed."

At Emmas nod, he excused himself to the bathroom to wash off the plane ride.

Cora went to Emma and cupped her cheeks, "You dont listen to him, you understand me bebita. I am proud of you, he can go stick his opinions up his ass."

She laughed and kissed the older womans cheek, "Thank you mama."

"Between you and I, I was hoping you'd kick his ass. We both know i'd rather have you marrying my daughter and it wouldve helped to show him a lesson." she mock whispered.

Emma looked up to see Regina blush and winked at Cora before going to her.

"Im sorry." she apoligized

Emma shook her head, "nah you couldn't have prediced that babe. We're good." she smiled, rubbing her arms to comfort her.

Regina nodded and wrapped her arms around her neck.

She wrapped her arms around the girls waist and kissed her neck, smiling to feel Regina shiver and squeeze her body closer.

Emma looked to see if anyone was looking in their direction and was glad to see everyone had started the movie back up.

She pulled back and pecked her cheek, "Imma go pack my stuff up in the room. Go ahead and head out after the movie."

"What? Why? I was supposed to drive you to the airport."

"Yeah but you said i could stay because you didnt want to be alone in the apartment. Daniels back and I love you i do, but i dont wanna be here when he's back for the first time in three weeks and you guys go to bed." she furrowed her eyebrows and gave a small smile.

"But-" Regina tried but Emma had already headed off to collect her things.

* * *

It had taken Emma fifteen minutes to collect everything and place by the door. Regina glared at the duffle bag like it was taunting her.

But they had gotten back into their seat, which Daniel eyed as he brought a dining room chair over to sit on and Regina still had not moved a muscle.

Half an hour later, after Ruby's cheering of the fact she was right, the movie ended and everybody was bidding their goodbyes, when Emma was last, Daniel shook her and apoligized again

"It's cool man, youre technically still new to the group. You'll learn." she winked at him

She took joy when he seemed to slightly glare at her for that.

"How long have you and Regina been this close." he questioned when Regina hugged her body and lingered for longer than normal and they kissed each others cheeks.

"Since the day we met." she smirked.

"She was my first friend when i first moved here when mom and daddy got a divorce." Regina told him

"Instantly like this?" he questioned.

"Instant. Im higher on the best friend chart than even Kathyn." she stated, keeping that smirk on her face. Only her and Regina knowing what she was hinting there.

He nodded, bid her goodbye and went to their bedroom

Regina turned to her now that they were alone and hugged her again. Even tighter than before.

"Im still driving you to the airport, and youre going to text and call the whole trip. No more being a stranger okay?"

Emma pulled back and stroked her cheek with her thumb. "Okay" she whispered, looking down at her lips and back up when Regina unconciously stuck her tongue out to wet them, staring at her own.

But she didn't do anything. She sighed, leaned in to kiss her forehead and left. Leaving Regina to relize that even with her fiance in the other room, when that door closed, she felt empty again


	11. Chapter 11

"Cause I'm hot like that

Every girl, everywhere

Just gives me mad attention

Like I'm under inspection

I always get a ten

'Cause I'm built like that

I go through girls like

Money flying out the hands

They try to change me

But they realize they can't

And every tomorrow is a day I never plan

If you're gonna be my woman understand

I can't be tamed"

 _"That was 'The Saviors' new song "Can't Be Tamed", fixing to come out on their new "This is Me" album next week. This is why you are going on your world tour, is this correct?" Sydney Glass, the host of the late-night talk show "The Mirror" questioned._

 _"Yeah" Emma blushed and nodded._

 _"How is it, we've been doing this for 5 years and you still blush" Killian teases her and playfully nudges her shoulder, causing the audience to laugh_

 _"She'll never get used to it," Ruby smiled as they were sandwiched on the love seat, Emma between them._

 _"Now if I got it right, its Emma who comes up with the music?"_

 _"Yeah absolutely." Killian beams like a proud parent_

 _"How does that work exactly? No jealousy that she sings, can play any instrument and creates?" Sydney leans back in his chair._

 _"No, it's always been like that and we've been best friends our whole lives. We knew this is how it was going to be. Not only with the fact that she taught us how to play our instruments, but how to switch between them while being on stage to hype up the energy. You know, one minute she's doing a long note on the guitar or singing her lungs out, to doing a drum solo, there's a reason why everyone, not only us, has fun at our concerts. It's never the same thing every time we play. She is the soul of this band. Without her, there would be no band. She's who got us started. This was her idea. This band is her baby. She is what makes us "The Saviors" But the amazing thing about her is that if I and Killian suggest a song about something, she'll create something right there, no matter how stupid our suggestion is. And every one of them is amazing." Ruby explains_

 _"Is that what the "Fucking around" album was about? All the songs that were random?"_

 _"Yeah, we just went for it. That's why we had it come out right after "In your heart". We recorded them at the same time. It's still music, but this way it's putting a smile on people's faces with how stupid some of the lyrics may be." Emma laughs._

 _"So who came up with "Earth"?" Sydney laughs_

 _Ruby and Emma started laughing and looked to Killian who started blushing._

 _"That one was me." he groans_

 _"Has everyone heard that one?" Sydney asks the audience, the majority nods but Sydney laughs, "For those who haven't, this is "Earth" from their "Fucking around" album from 2015_

"We love the Earth, it is our home

Hi, I'm a baboon

I'm like a man, just less advanced and my anus is huge

Hey, I'm a zebra

No one knows what I do, but I look pretty cool

Am I white or black?

I'm a lion cub, and I'm always getting licked (Meow!)

How's it going? I'm a cow (Moo!)

You drink milk from my tits (Moo)"

 _The audience laughs while Emma and Ruby chuckle at the mans blushing face._

 _"In my defense, we were drunk most of this recording session and that song was written in like 10 minutes." Killian tries but still everyone laughs_

 _"So all joking aside, who does"Can't be Tamed" come from?"_

 _Killian and Ruby both pointed at Emma_

 _" I had guessed it came from Emma, especially with the fact, you don't settle down and from what we've heard, you're a bit of the bachelorette?" he wiggles his eyebrows_

 _"A bit yeah" she smiles, finally easing into it_

 _"Why is that? Why can't you be tamed?"_

 _"I'm just a free spirit I guess. It's why I have my lion tattoo, I'm not something you can cage or contain. I'm not something you can settle down." she winks at the camera._

 _"What about Regina?" Sydney leans forward and her best friends tense beside her as she drinks her water._

 _"What about her?" she swallows her drink_

 _"She was one that could actually tame the beast, You were high school sweethearts, together for two years after high school. But in total, you were together for almost 4 years?"_

 _She slowly nods, "yeah. Well, that just shows you why I can't be tamed by any other woman then."_

 _"What do you mean by that?"_

 _"She was and is, the only woman that I gave my heart to. She will always be the only one that can tame me, but that won't happen considering me and_ her _have recently talked everything out and are on good ground with each other now. Practically best friends again, but she is happily getting married to her boyfriend at the end of the year." she smiles sadly_

 _"So you believe there no chance left for you to find something again with someone else or for her to change her mind and tame you again?" he hints_

 _Emma shakes her head, "I wouldn't ruin the happiness I see in her now. I put her through too much to take that away from her. But no, no can beat Regina so I know no one will ever really tame me. But hey maybe if they give me food, I'll sit prettily for a bit." she winks and the audience and Sidney laugh, missing the comforting hand Ruby and Killian place on her back._

Regina sighs as she sits on her couch, watching the show that Sunday night, dreading the morning when Emma and her friends would leave her for half a year for their world tour.

"Regina, baby, you coming to bed tonight?" Daniel wraps his arms around her shoulders and starts kissing her neck.

"I got some work to catch on but go ahead and go to sleep, I am going to be a while." She maneuvers away to look at him and give him an encouraging smile.

"Okay. Don't work too hard. I love you" he kisses her head and goes back into the room.

Regina watches the TV for a couple more minutes, seeing them just talk about tour dates before she turns it off to go to her office and fire up her computer.

Her home screen is a picture of her and Daniel, his arms wrapped around her waist as they smile at the camera.

She shakes her head. After Emma had left, Daniel kept trying to get intimate, saying exactly what Emma told her why she was leaving to her own apartment that Saturday night. "I've been gone for two weeks! You're not even a little bit in the mood?" Daniel had whined. But he had instantly backed off when she lied about it being her time of the month.

She had barely gotten any sleep last night and couldn't find it in her tonight to turn her brain off of all the racing thoughts in her head.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, wipes her face and goes to her hidden file, that takes a passcode to get into and in it were all her pictures and videos of her and Emma.

She smiled and clicked on one video in particular that she knew would make her laugh, back when she and Emma had just moved in together at eighteen, straight out of high school.

 _"Hey, Regina?" Emma asked from across the apartment_

 _Ruby had been the one videoing just after Regina told her and Katherine a prank she pulled on Emma_

 _"Yes love?" she called back_

 _Emma comes into the living room carrying a plant, a little miniature tree._

 _"Babe I don't know what's wrong. I keep watering this thing every day but it doesn't get any bigger. Isn't this supposed to be an apple tree?" She asks staring at the tree in her hand and missing the snickering coming from her friends and girlfriend._

 _"No apple or anything?" Regina questions, feigning worry._

 _"Nothing. Like I looked it up online and it says apple trees instantly start growing at least one apple even if its tiny like this. But nothing!" Emma sighs and then finally looks up to see Regina covering her mouth with the back of her hand, Katherine and Ruby smiling._

 _She furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Why are you guys laughing? This is serious."_

 _"Emma." Regina smiles behind her hand._

 _"Babe for real, what am I doing wrong with this thing?" she looks at it again_

 _"Honey I love you" she laughs,_

 _"I love you too but how is this funny?" she looks up again_

 _"It's fake."_

 _"What no it's not." Emma scoffs._

 _"Babe look under the mulch of it."_

 _Emma rolls her eyes but does as shes told. "It's not fake, I've been_ wateri _-"_

 _She stops, seeing the price tag and labels underneath, 'faux plant decorations.'_

 _She looked up again with her mouth wide open. "What?"_

 _"Emma I got that to decorate the apartment. It was supposed to be a mess-free floral arrangement." Regina chuckles_

 _"So you're telling me you watched me for four months, watering a fake plant?"_

 _"Yes" Regina smiled_

 _Belle walked in and sat down next to Ruby, and everyone except Emma, who was standing there with her mouth open and staring at her girlfriend, said hello and were about to start up a conversation when Emma finally spoke again._

 _"Four months!" she yelled_

 _Belle looked confused to everyone what was going on as the three women laughed at Emma, "what is she yelling about?"_

 _"Emmas mad because she couldn't realize a plant was fake and watered it for four months when Regina knew it was fake but just let her keep watering it," Kathryn explained_

 _Belle started laughing and Emma stomped her foot, "It's not funny!"_

 _Regina chuckled and got up and walked over to her pouting blonde. "I'm sorry love. It was just too hard to pass up and see how long you would keep doing it. Forgive me?"_

 _Emma huffed but nodded nonetheless and tapped her lips with her index finger of her free hand, silently saying that was her payment for forgiveness, which Regina gave happily. Even upset though by getting fooled, Emma smiled dreamily at her with nothing but love in her eyes Even with two seconds later flipping Ruby off when the girl's arm came into view making the whip motion and sound._

Regina laughed and looked through the rest of her folder, remembering that the next day after that video, Emma and Killian came into the living room with squirt guns and soaked her, Ruby, Belle, and Kathryn as payback.

She clicked on another, slightly forgetting which one it was but as soon as it started, she chuckled, figuring which one it was

 _"What are you going to do?" Killian asked the camera focused on Emma as she smiled nervously, chewing on her thumbnail and her left hand in her back pocket as she paced the living room._

 _"I'll figure something out" she laughed_

 _"You're so fucked," Ruby said from the couch_

 _Regina sounded from the kitchen, "Guys dinners ready, set the table!"_

 _Ruby and Killian started snickering as Emma paled but rushed to the dining room and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend behind as she put her meal in the middle of the table._

 _"You know what would be sexy?" Emma whispered in her ear, but everyone could hear it. Killian and Ruby looked at each other, the camera showing Ruby furrowing her eyebrows in confusion before he sent it back to focus on the couple._

 _"Hmm?" Regina smiled and leaned into her_

 _"Eating the food off each other's bodies…" she nipped at her earlobe but when Regina started chuckling, Emma knew Regina figured out her reasoning_

 _"You didn't do the dishes before I got home, did you?" it was more of a statement than a question_

 _"...Not a single plate." Emma smiled sheepishly as her girlfriend turned around to look at her_

 _"Emma…" Regina placed her hands on her hips_

 _"We have forks though, just sit in the living room and we could just share it from the platter?" she tried_

 _Regina rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen._

 _Emma looked back to her friends for support when a towel flew from the doorway and hit her face._

 _"Come on chica! I'll wash and you'll dry so we have what we need to eat but after dinner, you're doing all the dishes!"_

 _Emma yelped but ran in to help with a "yes ma'am"_

"And Emma can't be tamed." she laughed thinking back to tonight's talk show,

 ** _"she said only you were the one to ever be able to do that. The only one ever."_** her brain told her.

She sighed and closed her computer. She passed the living room and glared her tv as if it was mocking her. She shook her head and went around shutting everything off, finally going to her bedroom.

She slides into bed and Daniel instantly slid over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed her shoulder, falling back asleep instantly after.

Regina sighed and closed her eyes, hoping tonight she could actually get the sleep she needed to escape her chaotic thoughts for at least a few hours.

 **"The plane doesn't leave until two. You sure you still wanna take us there?"** Emma texted her

 _"Of course I'm still taking you. I'll see you at noon. We can have lunch beforehand." ~R_

 **"See you then love :)" ~E**

She smiled as she put her phone down and went to her cup of coffee cup, gazing out her windows to the sunrise over the city, twisting her engagement ring unconsciously as she was lost in thought.

"Babe, babe, do the thing" Emma nudged her at the lunch table when they were seventeen.

"Whats 'the thing'?" Zelena asked as she went to take a bite of her food

Regina looked over at Emma and smiled at her adorable expectant look

"Oh my God…" Emma said breathlessly and leaned her head on her hand, continuing to stare at the brunette

"That's 'the thing'?" Zelena asked, "just Regina flashing you a smile? You guys make me nauseous"

Their friends chuckled and Regina laughed along with them, but Emma simply ignored them, choosing to dreamily stare at her instead with a content smile on her face.

She was startled out of the memory when Daniel kissed her cheek and sat down next to her with his own coffee

"You okay love?" Regina winced at the term of endearment and at his questioning gaze she simple replied with

"Cramps"

He just nodded in understanding

"So you're going to hate me" he starts the conversation

She doesn't reply, just raises her eyebrow while she drank from her mug

"I have to go back to Japan. Something happened with our imports deal and they want to increase it and advance it to more countries around that area."

Regina nodded her head, "how long do you think you'll be gone?"

He shook his head, "I'm not certain at this point, it could take months for all I know."

"Okay." she nodded again

"You're okay with that?" he furrowed his eyebrows

"Why wouldn't I be ?"

"Because I am going to be gone for months," he said slowly as if she didn't understand him the first time.

"And I understand that it's your job. You go where the company takes you." she enunciated the words as he did.

"Okay then. I should go pack, I gotta be at the airport by nine." he nodded and got up, kissing her on the head and then went to the room.

"Oh nuh-uh what are you doing here?" her boss stopped her as soon as she stepped through the elevator doors leading to the pediatrics floor. A woman who she had grown close within the past year after graduating college and who everyone called Granny because of her way of acting like a grandmother to all who met her,

Regina looked around her to see who Granny was talking to. When she saw no one else and the woman keeping eye contact with her, confused she answered, "To work?"

"Tell me, Regina, did you get any summer off or have any vacation since you started and finished school?"

"Well no, even during the summer I was doing internships at hospitals and studying," she said after a beat, having to actually think about it.

"Exactly." the woman smiled

"Ma'am?" Regina questioned

Granny smiled, "Regina dear. You have a guaranteed job here, I handpicked you myself with your expertise and knowledge. But you have to do my one favor." she raised one finger between them

Regina looked to the finger and then back into the blue eyes across from her.

"You are friends with your ex Emma again correct?"

"Yes, but I'm not seeing what that has to do with anything." She tilted her head

"You once told me that you had a chance to travel the world at one point, but because of school you never did. It was because Emma was going to take you am I right?" The older woman started smiling more, slightly creeping Regina out.

"Granny yes but I'm still not seeing the connection." She huffed

"Regina. You only get to be young once. You're twenty-two years old. You have your whole life with this pediatrician career. But you won't get the wonderful memories you can look back on if you never did anything but work and school. So I want you to go on that world tour with Emma." The woman smiled, taking Regina by the shoulders to get her point across.

"But that's six months! I can't be gone that long-"

"Regina darling, like I said, you will still have your job here to come back to. But I want you to live a little before you're married and working."

Regina was speechless, she opened and closed her mouth a couple times before finally getting the words out. "I don't know what to say except Thank you" she smiled

Granny chuckled, "you can thank me by getting your ass in gear and going back to pack and taking your friends and yourself to that plane. And also send me pictures."

Regina nodded and hugged her.

"Go on" Granny pulled back and pushed her towards the elevator with a gentle smile

She did as she was told and raced home to pack. Smiling the whole time.

Regina told Ruby what she was doing as they loaded up her car and spent a few minutes squealing together, before picking up Killian and Emma from the blonde's apartment.

When asked what the extra bags were, Ruby passes them off as her own since they still had two hours before the flight and Regina wanted to surprise the woman once the arrived at the airport.

Emma and Killian shrugged, thinking nothing of it. While they carried a backpack and one suitcase each, Ruby was known for carrying more than she needed, claiming it was for emergencies.

Ruby and Regina shooting a knowing look to each other as they walked into a cafe for lunch.

The lunch they had laughed and had a good time but the ride all together to the airport, Emma had gone silent.

Ruby had ridden upfront with Regina, (a joke Ruby and Regina stated at the cafe, of girls in the front, boys in the back.) They sang Kesha's song 'woman', laughing as that specific line came up and they both used their thumbs points to the backseat as they danced. Killian had his eyes closed, and his head thrown back to sleep, so Emma was left to her own on the passenger side of the backseat, letting her be silent while the girls thought she was asleep as well.

She used this advantage to look at Regina. In her mind, she wasn't going to see her six months after just getting her back. She felt like she was leaving her all over again. She smiled as she watched the brunette dance and smile.

When they had stopped at a red light, Regina still dancing but turned and looked at Emma and smiled. And at that moment, this mornings memory popped in her mind as she saw Emma smiling the same smile and her heart skipped a beat.

She reached back to the girl and squeezed her knee, winking at her before she turned back as the light turned green.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the airport to their private plane and the smile on Emma's face looked painful as she tried to maintain a small one, no matter how she felt.

Regina helped them with their bags and when they finished up, Emma went up to her and hugged her tight.

On the side, Ruby whispered into Killian's ear when he was about to do the same. Instead, they both went into the plane to wait but secretly looking a window for Emma's reaction.

"Emma honey what's wrong?" Regina asked, hugging her back, ready for the reveal.

"I'm going to be gone for half a year after I just got you back. As a friend I mean," she stuttered into the woman's neck, "I'm going to miss you."

"Oh dear, I would miss you too. If you were actually leaving me, that is." She pulled back, picking up the last backpack in the trunk and handed off her keys to a valet that came out. She smiled at Emma and started walking to the plane.

"Wait what?" Emma gaped

"Oh yeah, I have a surprise for you. I'm coming with you on the world tour." She smirked. Stopping halfway to the stairs

"But what about work or the dipshit fiance?" Emma stammered

"It was my boss's idea and gave me full permission. Stating she wanted me to experience life. All I have to do is take pictures for her. As for the fiance, he's currently on another business trip and doesn't know when he'll be back." She shrugged

"What about the apartment?" Emma started slowly walking towards her, a smile slowly growing

"Kathryn and my mother are going to look after it. Oh and don't worry, they will make sure to water your apple tree." She teased

"Oh, you're going to regret that" Emma bolted and picked her up. Making Regina laugh as she had to Koala herself around the blonde when she walked with her up the stairs.

They walked inside the plane and met a cocky Killian and Ruby.

"I'm guessing the surprise went well?" Ruby smirked

"Well addressing the koala in the room, I believe it went well" Killian handed Ruby a beer and they clinked their bottles

Regina laughed and tried getting down but when Emma wouldn't let her go, she gave her that smile again.

"Thank you." the blonde whispered, walking them to the couch behind their friends and set her down gently.

She walked to the fridge and came back with a bottle of wine and glasses.

They waited till the plane went in the air before they filled their glasses and clinked as well.

"You can finally fulfill your promise of "showing me the world." Regina smiled

"You still remember that" Emma beamed

"Of course," Regina smirked

Emma scooted closer and wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulders "Well my Queen, let us go and "Show you the world" she sang, making them both laugh and continue singing the song together.

"Whole new world!"

"Guys shut up!" Killian and Ruby shouted but only caused all of them to burst out in laughter.

"Hello, my loves" Henry beamed as he answered the group video chat with his daughter and ex-wife. Regina and the band had just landed and were currently in the managers' car going to the hotel. Cora though had answered and could be heard saying hello, wasn't in the picture just yet.

"Have you arrived safely, Regina?" Cora finally popped into the picture.

"Cora dear, what the hell is on your face?" He laughed

Regina started laughing and Emma came into view and started laughing as well

Cora sat with a green face, her hair wrapped in a white towel and in a robe

"What?" She questioned, confused why they were laughing

"You look like the wicked witch" Emma answered, wrapping her arm around Regina's shoulders to stay in the screen.

"Hello, Emma." Henry and Cora smiled,

"Hey ma, hey pa" she waved

"Zelena took me and the girls to the spa for a girls trip." she then sipped something from a straw

Henry laughed, "Girls, how do you take a picture of this?"

"Don't you dare!" Cora scolded.

"Too late, Emma already screen capped it when she saw it" Regina giggled.

"Ugh" Cora huffed.

"Christmas card everyone" Henry teased.

"Well, where are you old man?" Cora teased back, even though they were the same age, he actually looked his age while she looked younger.

He rolled his eyes playfully, smiling when he heard the girls giggle. "I'm on my way to Leo's. A poker game and a view of his new apartment. Which creepily enough, is closer to Regina's complex." he whispered the last part as he entered the empty elevator

"Why are you hanging out with him pa?" Emma questioned.

"He's a part of my counseling committee and soon to be in-laws. Gotta be nice to them, even if you don't like them (or their sons), " he coughed the last part, laughing along with the other women as Regina playfully glared.

"Just be careful dear, he's worrisome." Cora frowned

"Hey if he messes with the family, give a picture and the word and I will mess him up for you guys" Emma smiled

"Noted" Cora smiled

The elevator dinged and he looked back to the camera. "Alright my beautiful ladies, I have to go, text message me when you get to the hotel, and Cora, don't go near water. You might melt." he smiled

"At least I don't say text message, its just text you old mule." she teased

"Love you girls" he laughed and hung up after the chorus of ' i love you too'

He walked down the hall and knocked on the door. A few seconds later opening up to his co-worker

"Henry, glad you could make it." the man smiled

"Leo, old boy. This new place of yours is nice" Henry compliments as he walks through the door.

"Why thank you. Best in the area. And closer to your daughter and my son to keep an eye on them" he winks

Henry internally cringes but claps him on the back, " you make it seem as if they are not the responsible adults they were raised to be"

"Can't be too careful" Leo said seriously

Henry clears his throat and nods, "well I hate to ask this so early, but where is that new bathroom you had raved about?"

"Just down the hall two doors on the right" Leo smiles

Henry smiles and claps him on the shoulder again as he passed by, leaving him to meet with the rest of the men in their group.

But as he reached the hall, he went one door to far and opened it.

Within it was an office. He was about to close the door back up when something Upon its walls caught his eyes.

Pictures of his family. Specifically his daughter. Her friends, Cora, and Emma. Much of Emma and her whereabouts and recently dated pictures of her with Regina.

Henry looked down the hall to check that Leo was still occupied before he ventured in further, closing the door behind him.

"Dear Gods" he whispered to himself

There were sticky notes next to some of them, stating different facts like, " **still staying away at a distance. Pity, just keeping an eye on Regina** " to the new ones next recent pictures **"just friends still, getting closer, pay closer attention"**

The one that made his breath catch was the picture of Leo's son Daniel, and what looks like him introducing himself to Regina, a box in his arms. The day he moved across the hall. Henry remembered his daughter telling him about that day.

 **"Daniel moving in, success."**

And the one before that, **"contract signed, deal accomplished, Plan set in motion** " and it was next to the picture of the news review of when Emma left with the girl from the bar when she and Regina were still together.

Henry felt the anger rise inside him. He and his daughter had the relationship they had always wanted, better than when she was his little princess and being a daddies girl. Back then she had still kept a distance around him with the secret she had. Now they were closer than ever and it had taken so much work. He loved Emma, especially for his daughter. He saw how happy she was with Emma when the girl had brought him to his family. Regina had brightened up just at the sight of Emma, just as the girl did whenever Regina was just mentioned.

When she started dating Daniel, he was surprised and confused but he accepted it, trusting her decisions even if was against them. Even if he didn't think Daniel was right for her. It shocked him when he heard Emma cheated, he knew she'd never do that and always knew it had to be something else then her free will of doing it. He saw then and still saw now, how much his daughter and the blonde loved each other. Just like Cora, Henry considered Emma his other daughter.

After the whole fallout when Regina had first come out and he had lashed out, causing his family to leave him, he cleaned up his act. He had believed that it would've brought down his company, that his reputation would be ruined. But when they left he soon realized that whatever clients he had, weren't worth it if they were against his pride and joy. He gave up his old ways and accepted his daughter. His family was more important. A year after they had moved, he went to apologize, gain the trust of his family back. He had met Emma when he went and had talked to her first when he had arrived in town. He had gone into a bar to ask for directions and saw a girl sitting there, smiling at her phone

 _"Boyfriend?" he had asked as he approached her_

 _She smiled brighter at a new person, always ready to meet new people. "No sir, girlfriend actually."_

 _"Oh a teenager with manners, very rare." he smiled. "Looks like she makes you happy."_

 _"Very much so. We've been together a year._ Shes _just so beautiful sir. Her hair is so soft and her smile is just gahh" she breathed and she held her heart, leaning on the table in awe_

 _He chuckled at the blonde girl, "You love her. She's lucky to have someone like you."_

 _"I do. So much. But I'm the lucky one to have her. I'm not perfect and to have someone as perfect as her to choose me is an honor and miracle" she nodded_

 _"I like you kid. Henry Mills" he smiled and held his hand out_

 _She gaped and stood up to shake his hand. "Mills?"_

 _"Yes?" he nodded_

 _"Are you the father of Regina Mills?" she released his hand_

 _"Yes, I'm actually on my way to see my family but I only heard that they moved here. Not their particular address." he scratched the back of his neck_

 _"While it is an honor to meet you, sir, I have to ask. Why are you looking for them?" she stood back and cross her arms_

 _He furrowed his eyebrows at the change in her tone and taking on a defensive stance_

 _"I believe you know them?"_

 _"Yes sir, You are looking at Regina girlfriend," she spoke and lifted her chin up in pride_

 _She expected him to lash out like Cora and Regina had said he did when she came out, but instead, he smiled gently and let out a breath of relief._

 _"Well dear, I am very happy my daughter, has you. I'm here to apologize and make up for my mistakes. I want my family back. Nothing is worth losing my family forever." nodded, hoping she saw his sincerity_

 _She eased out of her stance and stared at him. Her lie detector didn't go off and she could see the shame in his eyes. He knew, she knew what he did and he was glad she was protective of them. She smiled and clapped his shoulder, taking him by surprise._

 _"Then let's go, old man, say can I call you pa?" she joked, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, being the same height and lead him out of the bar to her car to take him to his family. He laughed with her after letting out another breath of relief and wrapped an arm around her waist._

Emma had been the glue that pulled the family back together. He was forever grateful and would always consider his daughter. She brought his family back to him, they trusted him because she did. He was best friends with his ex-wife, they just played like they hated each other in the companies presence so that no one thought the only reason their two companies were together was because of relations, strictly business. He and Cora also relished in the way everyone tensed up and walked on eggshells around them. They'd joke about it for days.

His anger grew the more he traced the room, and boiled over when he looked on top of one of the bookcases to see a contract labeled, "Emma Swan". And as he read it, he felt the bile rise in his throat. Disgusted at the fact, the man he let 9 years ago enter the Mills law firm, had him around his family, was stalking and interfering with his family. Caused his daughters heartbreak, breaking the miracle of the woman that was the glue to his family. Causing a girl he had already considered a second daughter, heartache and guilt with this deal she was forced to sign.

He heard Leo announce to go to the poker table and hurried to take pictures of everything, the contract, the sticky notes, and the pictures. And texted his ex-wife.

"We have an issue. Meet me tomorrow at 8 am. Call your secretary in the morning and tell her you're not coming in, meet me at my apartment, I'll make us breakfast."

He went to the bathroom real quick and as he walked towards the poker table, he got his confirmation from Cora and played his best politician persona for a good two hours before he went home and printed everything out from his phone for extra examination

 ** _I know that took forever to update. I want to apologize for that. I have work and I had school so not much writing was being done. Thought with being on summer break and just working, I am hoping to finish this story before I have to go back to school. But to answer the review questions here you go:_**

 ** _1\. Sorry about the repost. The only thing I had changed was the line where it said about doing a double feature to prove Ruby's point about being Amazons. Before it had said, "_** ** _Everyone had voted on doing a Wonder Woman and Avengers double feature night to prove Ruby's statement true or not." I changed it to it's the correct way now instead of Avengers, it is now Justice League. First time posting it I had not caught that and I couldn't ignore it when I was reading over the story to get back on track to write more chapters._**

 ** _2\. SwanQueen is endgame. I promise you that._**

 ** _3\. Its a slow burn, agonizing I know_**

 ** _Those memories, the few in this chapter were actually encouraged by incorrect swanqueen on Tumblr. So if you got Tumblr, go look at their posts, theyre hilarious._**

 ** _Any more questions and comments, let me know. Until next time._**


End file.
